Farsighted
by nurseholliday
Summary: Because sometimes seeing and staying are two completely different things. Harry has been gone for four years, so when he finally shows up for Ron and Hermione's wedding Ginny's busy pulling out her hair and vowing to keep as far away from him as possible. Harry, however, has other drastically different plans. Mature for Language and later chapters. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Destined to Die Alone.**

* * *

"Well since everyone is here, we don't think that we need to keep this a secret any longer."

I looked up from the mountain of food on my plate, fork hanging precariously in mid-air. My mouth was open in a way that I'm sure would have had men flocking towards me in all different directions. It was the monthly family dinner though and the only males in attendance were in my immediate family. Honestly I didn't give a damn what they thought about my not so lady like eating habits.

Ron was now shuffling to his feet his eyes flickering between the numerous occupants of the table. What in the world was going on here? I grudgingly put down my fork and made and effort to listen, this was actually quite a chore for me. Whenever one of my brother's needed to talk I usually managed to… How should I put this?... Not listen. Especially Ron. Not that I didn't love him and all, but all Ron really wanted to talk about was being and Auror, Quidditch, and Hermione. And I've had just about enough of all those subjects.

And I play Quidditch Professionally.

That is saying something.

A red Flush began creeping up on my elder brother's neck and his gaze shifted down to his wringing hands. Hermione's eyes were glued rather steadfastly to her plate on the table. I then noted that it looked like she had taken all but three bites and then proceeded to push the contents around for the rest of the meal. My mind went into over drive. Sheepish expressions, wringing hands, Ron's anxious flush, Hermione not eating.

That's when it hit me.

Oh my Merlin.

Ron Knocked her up!

"I did no such thing!" Ron shouted as all eyes shifted to me and collective gasped erupted around the table.

Oh, did I say that out loud?

Woops.

Mum had her hand over her heart as if she were about to faint or cry from joy. The others were all mumbling in assent or annoyance. Bill piped up first. "Honestly Ginny, put a Governor on that mouth of yours."

Stuff it older brother. Just because you already have a kid.

And they wonder why George is my favorite.

Hermione slowly rose to stand next to Ron, their hands interlocking in an adorable way that made me want to vomit up the contents of my meal.

"We're not pregnant." Hermione said softly, casting me a look of aggravation while my brother leaned down to kiss her brow.

Seriously guys, I just ate…

"In fact…" Hermione continued, her voice trailing off into a never ending pause. After the first few seconds I was about to lose it, not everything has to be so bloody dramatic in this family. I mean I know Mum can be a little crazy at times but you a think a sense of normalcy would…

I interrupted my own train of thought to take a gluttonous swig of pumpkin juice.

"We're Engaged!" They both said in unison.

The crowd went wild.

I interrupted my own shock by spitting out pumpkin juice everywhere.

Classy, if I may say so myself.

Ron and Hermione were getting married?

Like Married Married?

We all knew this was coming, it was inevitable after all. They were like meant to be, like peas and carrots, like a quaffle and a keeper.

I just didn't think it would be coming so soon.

I stared in shock as the rest of the family swarmed around Ron and Hermione offering congratulations, hugs, and manly pats on the back.

My heart sunk deeply in my chest as they beamed and animatedly chatted with every one while I watched in horror from the sidelines.

They are engaged.

I did a mental calculation.

Charlie: Married to his job.

Bill: Married to Fleur. One child

Percy: Married to Audrey.

George: Married to Angelina.

Ron: Engaged to Hermione.

Ginny: Destined to die alone.

I forced myself to give both Ron and Hermione a congratulatory hug while forcing an insane smile on my face, when that was over I made polite apologies to Mum before quietly slipping out and apparating back to my flat. Once inside I slumped towards the couch where I collapsed and stared unseeing at the ceiling.

The thought rang in my head again.

Ginny: Destined to die alone in this very flat with a handful of trophies and 7000 cats.

Yeah, that pretty much sums it up.

The dull ache that never seemed to leave squeezed painfully around my heart as I contemplated my fate.

It had been four years since he left.

He needed to clear his head, get everything into perspective. He needed to find himself. Most people didn't blame him. I'm sure that Ron and the family kept in contact with him best they could. Every once in a while the Prophet would write a "Where's Harry Potter?" article, and sometimes even she over heard the "Poor Harry, I would have done the same thing" conversations people had in elevators or in shops. The entire Wizarding world didn't blame him for leaving, in all of their minds after all that he did he had every right to leave.

Well guess what Wizarding world.

I do Blame him.

Because he didn't just leave Ron and Hermione and Mum and Dad, he left me.

The girl he had told on countless occasions he couldn't live without.

I hope he's out there eating those words.

It's not enough that my whole family can't speak about him in front of me, I've caught them more than once slapping a hand over their mouths when I walk into the room. I can forgive my family for the folly because it isn't their fault entirely. I know I wasn't the only one to love him, to care about him, to know him the way we all did.

But it's everyone else. If I get approached by one more giggling girl asking if I'm Harry Potter's ex-girlfriend I might hex her tits off. I'm a famous Quidditch player here! I've been starting team captain for the past three years for the Harpies.

Find something else to talk about people!

I rubbed a hand over my face as I sighed and shrugged my way out of my clothes.

Stop thinking about him Ginny, he's gone. In fact, if I were to be completely honest with myself I had almost forgotten the exact contours of his face. The arching black eyebrows the deadly cheekbones, the messy mop of black hair swinging in his eyes, the exact angle of that lopsided smile that made me go weak in the knees. The only thing that still haunted me to this day, was his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes, that held so much emotion. So much power.

I shook the images away again as I shuffled through the doorway to my room and rather ungracefully flopped onto the bed.

I prayed to whatever it was that was up there that I would be able to keep those eyes from my dreams.

"Well I'm really not sure Mrs. Weasley, I was thinking about red for the bridesmaids dresses." Thank Morgana! I exclaimed inwardly taking in the horrid shades of pink that my Mother had set out in front of the table that Hermione and I were seated at.

"I've told you before Hermione, It's quite alright to call me Mum now! But Pink is so dainty and feminine. I think it would be perfect for the wedding!"

The snort that was threatening to explode from me was a chore to suppress. Dainty and Feminine? Yeah that would explain Ron's wedding to a T.

"You are right Mrs. Weasley, but Ron and I really wanted Gryffindor colors for the wedding. To show our house pride and all." She gave Mum a thoughtful look and I had to admire her tact.

For as goody two shoes Gryffindor Golden Girl she made herself out to be some of her manipulations could have landed her straight in Slytherin. Just Saying.

"And we didn't want to bring this up quite yet but Ron mentioned you had a beautiful pair of Ruby earrings that Dad gave you when Ron was born, we were hoping you would lend it to us as something borrowed." Mum's eyes immediately welled up.

See what I'm talking about? Sneaky little Bint.

"Oh you're right Hermione dear. They would look absolutely stunning on you. Scarlet and gold it is. Oh my baby's getting married!" Fresh tears leaked from her eyes and she lightly dabbed them with the folds of her handkerchief.

Umm Mum, I'm not sure if you remember this, but I'm the baby.

Man do I feel awesome.

It seems she's finally giving up hope of me finally tying the knot.

"With that we were thinking a formal type wedding at night. Lot's of candle…" And this is where I tune out.

As the Maid of Honor, I believe I have that right.

After all we had been at this for almost three hours with minimal progress. Mum kept pushing for the pastel's and pinks while Hermione was kindly but adamantly insisting upon the reds. Then Mum wanted white for the tuxedos to go with the pink but Hermione wanted black with gold vests to accompany the reds. Once they gave up the initial color fight they began to talk flowers, while the battle continued, Hermione wanting red roses Mum said on pink lilies circling us right back around to the initial color scheme debate and the differences in the two.

I had to give Hermione credit though. If Ron had chosen any other girl to bring home and then eventually marry they would in no way be able to handle Mum's persistence. She was used to being the supreme word around the house and it was very rare that she did not get her way. Luckily the one thing they did agree on was who would be catering the event. Duh, Mum is the best cook in the universe.

I would know.

"What do you think Ginerva? Hermione and I are in love with floor length dresses for the bridesmaids, what about you?" I snapped back from the space I had launched my brain into.

"Perfect. I love the idea." I gave my best winning smile and sighed when Hermione gave me that dopey grin that has been on her face since the news broke.

My hand reached out automatically snagging the dainty cup of tea perched perfectly upon its matching saucer. I meant to drain the contents but upon bringing it to my lips espied that it was completely empty.

Drat.

I reached for the pot.

Empty.

Double drat.

Just my luck. "I'm going to make another pot, I'll be right back." I stood shuffling through the open door into the kitchen fingering out my wand and lighting the stove. Once the kettle was on I took a few moments to search the cupboards and arrange a variety of biscuits on a plate that I knew was one of Mum's favorites. I took my time stacking and arranging the treats, one thing that stuck with me while growing up was that presentation was 90% of the content.

Circumstances have changed for us obviously, ever since the end of the war, but I don't think that the little things about a person should change.

I am proud to be the Harpies Chaser that organizes my biscuits before presenting them to company.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

I leaned out to look out towards the table that Mum and Hermione were sitting out.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Mum, there's someone at the door." I called into the hallway. I waited a moment.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

You've got to be kidding me.

"Ginerva, could you answer the door please. We are busy."

I eyed the kettle, it would be done in a moment, hopefully it was someone asking for directions but seeing as we still had wards placed around the burrow that was highly unlikely. I walked swiftly to the door hoping to tell whoever it was to bugger off and yanked the brass handle open.

The hooded figure had its back to me surveying the grounds, its hands shoved deep in its pockets in a lazy way that broadcasted it had all the time in the world. It irked me a bit and I strained my ear for the sound of the kettle. In the most polite tone I could muster I spoke, one hand still holding the door ajar. "Ummmmm…. Can I help you?"

The figure turned locking it's eyes to mine.

The kettle finally wailed it's completion for the kitchen but I honestly couldn't tell if it was me and this was some sort of nightmare. Time seemed to stand still and fly by simultaneously as we stared at each other. Not saying a word, not making a single sound.

I didn't notice the bodies behind me until Hermione rushed passed me into the man's arms. "Harry you're here! I can't believe you're here!"

The kettle continued to wail and my heart continued to thunder in my chest. Harry's emerald eyes slid from mine and murmured a hello to Hermione and then to Mum who rushed past me next.

Of all the people in all the world to show up it had to be Harry James Fucking Potter.

It just had to be the one person I was hoping that I would not have to see.

* * *

**a/n: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction that I've ever posted on this website so I'd love some reviews from some different viewers! Please let me know what you think! **

**The story is going to be a little different then my other ones and going to have some Mature content. **

**What do you think about Ginny's character so far? Do you like her? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Diversion Tactics.

* * *

While Mum fussed over Harry and Hermione cried happily at Harry's arrival I returned to the kitchen to fetch the tea. My mind was on overload, my body completely numb as I transferred the tea in the tea pot and listened to their conversation with half and ear.

I had prayed and dreaded this day for so long now that it was here I had no idea what I was supposed to do. The only thing I knew was whatever he had done, wherever he had been, the years he had been gone it had made it even more attractive; and no matter how many times I had told myself that I was immune to everything that was Harry Potter, seeing him in person shattered every resolve I ever had. He had finally disposed of his glasses, whether by muggle means or wizards it had given me and unrestricted view of those captivating green eyes. His features were sharper, with a dark stubble on his chin that made me itch to run my fingers over it. To memorize the texture, to see desire cloud over at my touch. His stature had grown a solid five inches, while still thin, muscles rippled under the worn fabric of his jumper.

And the worst of him being here, was that I was achingly aware of it. Every move he made, every timbre of his velvet voice assaulted me.

I knew only one thing.

I had to get the fuck out of here. Stat.

"Ginerva, Hurry up with tea and Biscuits! Harry here is wasting away in his seat." I heard him mutter something about 'not being necessary' but he knew better then to argue with Mum, especially when it came to food. That's a fight you will lose. Every time.

I lightly grabbed the plate of biscuits and pot and walked in. I thanked Merlin that he had his back to me, that he wasn't looking directly at me, I wouldn't be able to walk if I had to look into his eyes. I wouldn't be able to do anything other than gape at him like a fish.

I slid the pot and the plate into the center of the table wrapping my arm subtly and lightly around the strap of my purse. I could feel his eyes on me, surveying me, accessing my emotions. The only upside was that I knew he wouldn't be able to read them, mainly because I didn't know what the hell was going on inside of me myself.

A voice cut through the silence and it took me a moment to realize that it was mine. "I have to get going, I have a team meeting tonight that I'm going to be late for."

This excuse was a godsend even though it was totally untrue.

My eyes naturally wanted to skate back to Harry, to lose myself in him, to drink him in. So I forced myself to look at Hermione. A sympathetic smile donned her lips and she bid me a jovial goodbye with promises to owl the next day. I turned and walked as fast as I could towards the front door using all the effort I had not to sprint and slam the hinges behind me.

With the oak barrier separating us, I threw everything out the window. My legs pumped harshly and I ran harder than I ever had before. Corn beat against my face as I pushed myself to the end of the anti-apparation ward. The sooner that I got there the sooner that I could put everything that had happened, everything that I was feeling behind me, away from me. I didn't care, it just had to stop.

I felt myself pass through the barrier and forced myself not to cry. Too many tears had been shed because of Harry over the years, I would be damned if I were to give him these. My mind searched frantically for anywhere that I could go where I wouldn't be alone. The girls on the team would be happy to see me, desperate for gossip about my non existant love life and entertaining enough to keep me laughing. But I knew that if I went there the inevitable questions would ensue, about exactly how I felt that Harry was back. Right now I didn't even know myself, I couldn't explain it to someone else. Any one in the family would rush over to greet the long lost member of our motley crew so to seek comfort from them would be entirely unproductive. It wasn't until my mind flushed to Henry that I made up my mind and apparated directly outside his little flat in London.

After Knocking feverishly on the door it finally opened to see Henry's face smiling happily at me. "Ginny! What are you doing here?" I didn't say a word. I didn't explain, I launched myself at him. His lips captured mine and drew me hard against him. I clung to him desperately eager for him to make me forget even for just a little while. A few minutes of feverish snogging later I was flat on my back in the middle of Henry's large bed, his hands removing my shirt enthusiastically. He broke away, his devilish grin consuming me. "Good to see you too." Then his mouth and his hands were all over me and I lost myself in the exquisite paradise of meaningless sex.

* * *

"Oh Harry you have no idea how good it is to see you! How long have you been back? Where are you staying? Where have you been? Are you still hungry?" The questions kept coming. The questions I knew that I would have to face when I finally decided to come home. But as I stared at the smiling faces of both Mrs. Weasley and my best friend Hermione Granger, there was only one thing that occupied my mind, and that thing had not ten minutes before run out the door as if a pack of centaurs was chasing her. Once she left, I tried my best to answer everything, to tell them about my journey's about how I was but my mind was not deterred. Not a single bit.

How the hell had I convinced myself that I had forgotten about her?

I hadn't, not really, just like I hadn't forgotten about Ron and the other's. It was the distance, the time away. I suppose I had deluded myself into thinking that the hold she had over me was gone.

Again, I'm a fucking idiot.

The minute her voice rushed over me, my skin began to tingle the same way it had when she ran it through my hair. When I turned and my eyes finally found her endless chocolate orbs, I knew that I was home. It was like my body finally relaxed, the heaviness that had pressed upon me since fourth year was gone and it was just her and me. I vaguely remembered taking in her face, every single extraordinary detail, the smooth line of her jaw, her pert nose and lush lips, the singular dark freckle on her neck that would never fade. They were all so familiar, so Ginny. But the newness of her was even more fascinating then the beauty of herself. The fullness of her figure, the small scar at the corner of her mouth that practically begged me to run my tongue across, the slightly darker shade to her hair. It was still my Ginny, but she was grown up.

She was as beautiful as she always was, but the look in her eyes when she saw me…

The way she just ran away without giving a goodbye…

I never expected her to wait for me. It was a foolish thought that a girl like her would ever think to wait on me, but I think deep inside that a part of me hoped, even wished she would.

Especially since the moment I saw her the only thing I could think was "There she is."

For the thousandth time since I packed my bags and walked away I wished that I hadn't. That I had stayed and kept my promise to her, to everyone. They were all so much stronger than I was, and they didn't even know it.

"Oh I've been a little bit of everywhere. Spent some time in Austrailia, New Zealand, the Americas, Russia, Portugal. Anywhere really. I just wanted to see it all you know? Some of the communities around there are incredible. They have an entirely different outlook on life."

The conversation continued. What did I see? Did I meet anyone exciting? Was I back for good?

That was one question that I had no doubt about.

"Yes."

The moment I saw Ginny I knew. I may have come back to be the best man for my two best mates wedding, but upon setting eyes on the youngest Weaseley I had a new personal mission. To win back the woman I was in love with.

And I was. Achingly, Painfully, still in love with her.

I probably could have heaved the biggest sigh in the world right now. Only because I knew that winning back Ginny was going to be more work then defeating Voldemort, but it was worth it. And if I were to be honest with myself I probably deserved the road ahead of me.

"You never answered Harry dear, where are you staying?" Molly asked loading up my plate with another helping of biscuits.

"I planned on taking a room at the Leaky Cauldron for now, then I'm going to work on remodeling my parent's house. When that's finished I'll live there."

By the look on Molly's face she was having none of it.

"Nonsense!" She scoffed patting me lightly on the shoulder. "You'll stay with us till your settled. You're family, and family do not stay at motels."

I know better than to argue. I think that if it weren't for the dementors getting a howler from Ron's Mum would have been my boggart. No joke.

Woman is rightfully terrifying.

"Of course." I said and she fluttered off to ready one of the rooms upstairs. I sighed as she walked away and risked a look at Hermione who was clutching her teacup in both hands. A smile curved her lips as she took a sip.

"I'll give you one thing Harry you certainly have great timing." My finger lightly circled round the edge of my own cup. I needed to have this conversation, I had to know just how badly I had ruined things.

"I saw that." I said lightly as my gaze shifted from my circling fingers to Hermione's smirking face. Silence bounced between us for a few moments before I spoke. "I really fucked up didn't I?"

"I'll say. Its not every day you can leave your girlfriend to clear your head and be gone for four years."

This time I did nothing to hide my wince as the truth hit me. "What did you expect Harry, you broke her heart."

She was right. Blast, she was right. It wasn't anything I didn't already know, but hearing it from Hermione; Hermione who had been here the whole time, who had witnessed everything who had did damage control on the chaos that I had left behind.

"I'm sorry Hermione. For leaving. I wasn't the only one facing demons and instead of facing them like I always had before I ran. I hope someday you can forgive me. That all of you can forgive me"

"We forgave you years ago. Ginny though, I don't think she's ever really gotten over it. It was the first time in your life that you didn't have to stand up and fight Harry, that you had the option to walk away and not have to deal with the consequences. Everyone makes mistakes, even the great Harry Potter." Her voice was soft, the care in her words almost undid me. I could feel the tears in the back of my eyes.

"Especially the great Harry Potter." I whispered and she reached out her hand to grasp my own. My eyes took in the sparkling engagement ring on her small finger and I smiled to myself. I may have made mistakes before, but I know beyond a doubt that I had done one thing right.

"You better not leave us again Potter, or this time I won't promise that I will forgive you. " A light chuckle escaped me as I took another sip from my cup.

"No worries there woman, I'm here to stay."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think about Chapter 2? **

**How did you like Harry's POV?**

**Did you think Ginny's get a way plan was even remotely helpful (*coughnocough*)**

**How do you think Harry is going to win Ginny back? **

**I'll give you one hint! It's going to be a bumpy road! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wedding Dresses

* * *

It had been a week since the 'My-Prat-of-an-ex-boyfriend-reappears-and-ruins-my-bleeding-life' situation that happened at the Burrow. Being the classy, amazing, gorgeous woman I was I took it all in stride.

And by stride I mean that I've been hiding like a Hermit in my apartment eating ice cream by the gallon, and balling my bleeding eyes out while watching sappy girl flicks.

I have officially become That Girl.

The worst of it all, I couldn't bring myself to explain any of what happened to Henry. I was the worst girlfriend in the history of the world.

Henry Lewis, Puddlemore United Seeker, Witch Weekly's number 6 hottest Quidditch Player and my on again off again boyfriend for the past year and a half. He really was one of the sweetest guys in all of existence; we just never really clicked when it came to the whole relationship thing. Over that time I guess we had progressed to the point of really good friends and we agreed since there was nobody else we were dying to see, we might as well keep seeing each other. It worked for us. We were both grown adults who had a certain itch to scratch so I never felt guilty about the classification of our relationship.

That was until I had realized what I had done.

I used poor Henry. And the worst part was he didn't even know it.

I made a mental note to send him a very long owl apologizing for the terrible person I was and then slumped back onto my sofa to wallow some more in my self pity.

Yes I am being selfish and annoying and everything I hate.

I promise I'll stop.

Soon.

Loud Bam's echoed through the room and my mind went into overdramatic overdrive.

What the hell?

Was the roof caving in?

Was there an earthquake and the building was coming down?

Had Voldemort somehow come back to life, teamed up with Hitler and were right now storming the building?

"GIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYY YYYYYYYYY!" The shriek came accompanied by another set of thunderous booms.

Or it could be my future sister in law knocking on the front door.

It took every bit of effort I had to hoist myself up from the position I had occupied for the last 24 hours. My feet felt like lead as I shuffled the thousands upon thousands of miles that it took to reach the door. I opened it a fraction of an inch not even bothering to undo the chain.

"What?" My voice was as monotonous as Binns talking about Goblin rebellions.

"We're going dress shopping today! Aren't you ready?"

Dress Shopping? Dress Shopping?

Wasn't that next week?

My mind flashed to the dozens of movies and tubs of milk products.

Wow, it really had been a week.

"Alright, Alright, I'll be a second." I shut the door, undoing the chain and letting Hermione into the disaster that had become my apartment. She took a total of two steps inside before stopping and surveying the mess in shock.

"What happened here?" I simply grunted in response and shuffled my way into my bedroom to find something to wear that was suitable for wedding dress shopping. Hermione didn't take my monosyllabic response as an answer and continued to ramble on. "Ginny your bra is in the kitchen sink." I sniffed a shirt that was on the ground of my closet before shucking it on and wriggling out of my sweats. "There are like 15 tubs of ice cream in the garbage!" I snorted at that one, as I tugged on my skinny jeans and slipped into a pair of ballet flats. Way to point out the obvious there. "Seriously, I think your dishes are growing their own eco system." I crossed the hallway to the bathroom and quickly ran a brush through my hair and did a quick spell to do a light dusting of makeup on my face. "Didn't you have a cat once?"

I could understand where she was coming from. When it came to housework and cooking I always made sure that I did my best to make guests feel welcome. If someone were to come over I'd always get complements for the neatness and the general atmosphere. To see my flat looking like a potion exploded was something that never ever happened.

Hermione had to know by now that there was something wrong. That meant she was going to be asking me about it, then trying to be understanding and sympathetic while she was shopping for a dress that she was going to be wearing on the happiest day of her life. In a nutshell I was going to have to act like sunshine's and rainbows were beaming from my arse.

At least if I wanted to be a good Maid of Honor and support my best girlfriend.

Which I was!

I pasted a smile on my face as I exited the bathroom to see the still Horror-stricken form of Hermione.

"Seriously are you okay?" She asked as I reached past her to grab my pea coat from the hook.

Insert fake laugh here.

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?" She eyed me skeptically and I shifted my gaze away as I opened the door to let us out into the dimly lit hallway.

"What's with the nuclear explosion in your living room then?" Uhhhhhhh…..

Nucleahuid whatsit?

"That? Oh I've just been super busy this week. I've been meaning to get to it I just don't seem to have enough hours in the day lately."

"Right." Her voice dropped and a small frown appeared as if she didn't believe me, but I was thankful as we exited my building and started walking along the bustling streets of London that she let the subject go.

Awkward silence fell between us and I could practically see the wheels turning in her mind. Evasive maneuver #53 initiated. "So 'Mione have you had any luck with the bridesmaids dresses?"

It took her a total of two seconds to start gushing.

"You mean I haven't told you?! So Ron and I were walking by the cutest little shop the other day and I saw this dress, really super elegant gold straps, but it was purple. So I went in and I asked if it came in red as well and they said they had to check so I was like sitting there losing my mind while the girl checked with one manager after another. Finally the main guy came out of the back and said that they did carry the dresses in red but they would have to be special ordered, so I ordered them all right there!"

If I had been drinking something, I would have spit it out. "You ordered them all? You have 5 bridesmaids!" She frowned again in thought.

"Yes but Ron has four brothers! Plus Harry and Neville. Luckily Charlie agreed to walk both the mothers down the aisle or I would have no idea where I'd dig up another girl. I'm out of cousins." We turned the corner and say the brilliant pink sign hanging above the bridal shop.

Juliet's: This is where you're happily ever After starts.

I tugged open the door and was immediately assaulted by varying shades of powder pink and fluffy whiteness. It was everywhere. It was literally like I walked into a cloud, or a marshmallow, or the idea of hell that my mind constructs.

The dresses were overflowing hallways and dressing rooms and in one case kind of looked like it was eating one lady alive.

Oh wait no that was just her trying it on.

They were everywhere surrounding me and the only thing I could think was that there was no way in hell that simple and practical Hermione Granger was going to find a dress in this place. This place is where girls like Cho Chang and Lavender Brown belonged. Not us.

"Well Hello zer, do you perchanzzze huv an appointment?" A lady emerged from my right making The Bride to be Jump, clutching her heart and gasping a bit. Hermione's eyes just widened as she took in the massive girls figure.

This is where I come in. "Yes, we have an appointment. Under Granger/Weasley." The girls eyes flicked from my shoes all the way up to where my eyes stared in a would be amused expression.

"And vould you be ze bride to be?"

"Actually that would be me." Hermione inserted timidly.

Honestly. Who in the wizarding world didn't know what Hermione Freaking Granger looked like? She was on the cover of all different sorts of magazine and newspapers like every day!

Secondly, we could all tell your Faux French accent is fake as hell, give it up lady.

Just because the girl has bigger boobs then my head and is about twice as tall as me, didn't mean that I still couldn't take her.

She may have the height advantage, but I was a redhead.

And we have Rage Blackouts.

"Ah, of Couurse Mizz Grang-ah. We huv pulled all of ze dresses to your spezzifications. Zer are fifteen in all. You can sort through zem and choose ze ones you like, oui?" Instead of answering, like a normal person Hermione's mouth open and closed several times giving her the appearance not unlike a fish out of water.

A few moments passed. "That will be fine thanks."

We were shown to the dressing room where the dresses, all surprisingly modest compared to the ones on the main floor and lightly began thumbing through them.

"You did a great job out there 'Mione. Articulate that was."

"Oh Shove it. I'm sorry did you see that girl? She was bigger than Madam Maxine. I was terrified for my life." I snorted as I sorted through dresses, eying them earnestly.

"She was one huge Bitch."

She giggled again as she grabbed three from her half of the room and agreed on one from mine. I cleared the others out, grudgingly since we were in a muggle shop and I'm sure sending out a sorting charm would cause a bit of a scene. Once I gave the fake French mountain troll the last of the dresses I waited as she tried the first one on.

As she opened the dressing room door I could tell by the look on her face that she didn't like it. It had also ironically been the only one that I had picked out. I wrinkled up my nose as I saw it, I obviously had no taste at all. The dress hung a good four inches short, the seam of the bodice stopped in the middle of her bust line making her look like she had four boobs instead of two.

Neither of us said a word just shook our heads as she disappeared once again.

The next one unfortunately was no better. Though on the right person the dress would probably look stunning, on Hermione it made her look like a wrapped sausage.

I will not even speak about the third one. I knew better than to think that we'd be able to find her wedding dress on the first day. I could only imagine the days upon days of searching that would be ahead of us. At least now she could try on the last dress and we could go and have a drink or something. The door opened, and all I saw was Hermione's glowing face.

The dress was exquisite, I don't even remember it being among the gowns she had picked out but I'm glad that it was. Simple white satin everywhere, a Light ruffle sweeping over one shoulder while the smallest of trains trailing in the back.

This dress screamed her name.

I stood slowly, as if the moment was suspended and everything had to be slow and deliberate to match it.

"It's perfect." The only words I said.

She beamed at me as she looked at herself. "Isn't it?"

I nodded feverishly before coming to stand behind her, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She looked incredible; Ron was totally going to die. That's when it hit me; I knew what his soon to be wife looked like in her wedding dress.

I'll file that away in the brother blackmail file.

Tears welled in my best friends eyes. "I'm getting married." She whispered and my arms instinctively wrapped her in a hug as we stared at the vision of Hermione in the mirror.

What can I say; you can't put a price on a perfect dress.

"How iz everyzing going my little doves." I removed my arms and Hermione turned with the confidence of a new woman.

"I'll take this one. Ring it up won't you?"

* * *

"Ron, seriously where are we going? We are supposed to stop by and see Neville before he has to head out to the Apothecary?" Ron wasn't answering me, instead he was muttering wildly to himself while stalking down the street. Luckily I was used to this, from Ron anyway and didn't balk when I received no reply. I might as well just continue to follow him eventually some semblance of an excuse would appear.

Another five minutes passed as we weaved erratically through oncoming pedestrians. This was getting a might ridiculous.

"Ron! Really, where in the blazes are we off too!?"

At least this time a mumbled "We're almost there" came for a response.

Really? Was that that hard?

Hermione manifested out of mid-air. "There you are! I thought you weren't going to make it. Did you bring the card?" Ron gave his fiancé a not so chaste of a kiss before stuffing one hand in his pocket and pulling out a thin platinum card. This got my mind to thinking a bit.

Did Ron have any idea what that was or did he just know that he had to carry it around just in case she needed it? Eh. Whatever.

"Hermione, are they here? Madam Maxine looks like she's going to rip off my arms if someone doesn't either pay her or feed her soon." My heart leapt in my chest as Ginny leaned out of the bridal boutique her hair down and untamed, wearing a worn green cotton shirt and the tightest pair of jeans I have ever seen.

Whoever made those things has my eternal gratitude.

She turned and I got a glimpse of her arse. I'm pretty sure I owe that designer more than my life and mortal soul combined. That was an arse that I could look at forever.

She turned again, eyes finally locking with my own.

Scratch that, THAT was something I could look at her forever.

"Of course, I'll be just one minute guys." The female Golden trio member vanished from sight.

"Things went well then yeah?" Ron said to his sister and my eyes shifted to her again. She was smirking now; it did amazing things for her mouth.

"I'm not telling you a thing."

Ron groaned. "Awww come on Ginny! I'm your brother!" He looked at her pleadingly and her smirk grew to a full fledged grin.

"And you still owe me 20 galleons from the Falcons match last month so hell no." I couldn't help my own smile as I watched the siblings bicker amiably at one another. I had missed this, the comfort that was there between them, between us. Everyone of course except for Ginny and Myself.

Her eyes flicked towards me again and the joy instantly melted from her face. At that moment I would do anything to bring it back. "Harry." She said politely, inclining her head at me slightly.

"Gin." The words left my mouth before I had time to control them and I watched her freeze as the meaning assaulted her. I had always called her Gin, before…

Hermione bust back through the doors handing Ron back the Credit card. "Thank you so much I can't believe I forgot my wallet!"

Ron beamed at her and I was struck as I had been hundreds of times since I had been home how in love they were. They really were head over heels in love with each other. It was mixture between sickening and cuter than hell.

"Anytime." They kissed again before Hermione was grabbing Ginny's arm and towing her down the street. Ron turned and started in the other direction while I made it a point to watch them leave. My hands shoved in my pockets as I made the first step back. At a distance I almost thought I saw Ginny turn around to look back at me. But the moment was so small I wasn't sure if it happened at all.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone. Chapter 3 up already. I'm pretty proud of myself! Three is one day! **

**What did you think of the chapter? Thank you everyone that reviewed so far you guys are amazing. **

**Anyone have any idea what is going to happen next? **

**Anything you'd really like to see happen in the next few chapters? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Quidditch Queries**

* * *

Practice started early this morning and I was none too pleased. First off there was more Rocky road ice cream running through my blood stream then actual blood. I already knew that I was going to pay for my overindulging when I picked up my broomstick but the fact that I had to do so at six in the flipping morning was really the cherry on the top of the Sunday.

Not.

Luckily though, there had been no leaks to the press that Harry was back, so at least for a little while I'd be able to focus on something other than him during practice. Thank Merlin for small favors.

I made it a point to arrive exactly a minute before practice started. Just in case.

My legs heaved themselves into the air and the rush of flight began to wash over me. In this moment, I could do anything. There was no one else in the world, just Ginny Weasley, Chaser. The quaffle flew at me and everything blurred as I shot towards it.

After an excruciating two hours and probably 15 pounds later my feet set back into the damp earth. My legs already sore and smarting at the movement it took to walk to the dressing room.

Note to Self: Never take a week off again.

Let me use my divination skills; I forsee a hot shower in my future. I launched the door open and chanced a glance towards the shower stalls. They were all empty. WINNING!

I made a mad dash forwards, tossing my broom in the general direction of my locker and grabbing the hem of my shirt to shuck it over my head. I managed to get it over my head and nearly off when I was crashed into, stopped and shook violently.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" I'd recognize that banshee-esk shriek anywhere, Enter my co-captain Guinevere Jones. My arms where twisted in my shirt, my face still shielded and shoved into the damp sweat marks that I had made earlier. It smelled disgusting even if the sweat was mine.

"GJdfgoaijndkklhskdikd." My voice was muffled by my shirt suffocating me. Finally she let me go and I pulled the yellow monstrosity off of me. This shirt was totally getting thrown in the garbage.

"I can't believe it! I can't even believe it! How could you not call me? Or owl me? Or send me sodding smoke signals! This is huge! Massive! Cataclismic…" Dread welled up inside of me as I interrupted her.

"Ummmm…. What are on about?" She legitimately looked at me like she was going to kill me.

"Oh I don't know, Maybe the fact that you and Harry effing Potter are getting all cozy together and this happens to be the same Harry effing Potter who made you fall in love with him, promised he'd never leave you, then left you, broke your heart, gave you monumental commitment issues, refused to even write a simple 'Hey I'm alive' letter in the four years he was gone, ruined your life, made you gain weight, then lose more then you gained, had you balling uncontrollably…" I interrupted her again, you had to do that with Gwen here, or else she'd talk and talk and talk and talk and…

"What the hell are you talking about 'getting cozy' I have done no so thing!" Her mouth snapped shut her eyes narrowing in a very poignant glare. With as much sass as she could muster she crossed her arms and jutted out one rounded hip.

"Really?" Doubt dripped from her every word.

"Really."

She strutted over to her locker, ripping it open and shuffling through her bag. "Then how do you explain this?" A copy of Witch Weekly manifested before my eyes.

"Your insatiable need to conform to society's expectations?" Gwen's hand shot out shoving my shoulder roughly and then parting a section of the magazine and turning it towards me.

Oh. My. Merlin.

There in the middle of the page was a huge picture of Harry and I from outside the bridal shop. Though during the circumstances I had been laughing at my bantering with Ron, Ron's head had been conveniently cut out of the picture so that it looked like Harry and I were smiling at each other. Especially when the photo of Harry nervously raked its hand through his hair and I nervously looked towards the ground.

I ripped the magazine out of her hands my eyes scanning the headline. "Rekindling Romance? By Bethany Nelson"

_Things are looking up for us ladies. The savior of the wizarding world, one Harry Potter, is back from his nearly four year journey. _

I took the time to correct this bitch. It's been four years and two months. Get it right.

_Looking incredible as ever, we at Witch Weekly are ecstatic at the new eye candy we'll be getting for the summer as well as pursuing the possibility of getting an exclusive interview with the 'Boy who saved us all'. Since you all are dying for some tips on how to snag the hunky hero it's my duty to inform you that we might be a little too late. Though it is not known how long Mr. Potter has been back with us it seems his ex-girlfriend, Ms. Ginny Weasley, has already made quick work of marking her territory. Our eye witness and resident photographer Emily Jorgins had this to say. "They were adorable together. Laughing and joking with each other like they'd spent no time apart, it's clear there is still insane chemistry with each other. At one point Ginny set her hand on Harry's arm and you could see the electricity in the air. It's a match made in heaven." _

_Ginny Weasley has been romantically attached to the Puddlemore United Seeker Henry Lewis for the past year and the duo was spotted out at a popular restaurant not even a week ago. I wonder if Henry knows how close his Girlfriend is getting to her very famous ex? Whatever the case, all we have to say is whatever Ginny Weasley has over men, we'll take two!_

To Do List:

1. Flew to Witch Weekly, Kill Bethany Nelson.

2. Apparate to Burrow, Kill Harry Potter.

3. Track down Emily Jorgins and the cut the bitch.

4. Apparate to Henry's and explain everything.

But before all that happens.

"None of this is even true! I wasn't even laughing at Harry I was laughing at my git of a brother they just made it out like we were like on a date or something. This fucking bitch…" I threw the magazine on the floor then proceeded to destroy it with my shoes, "…wants…to…fucking…die!"

Gwen lightly took my shoulders to stop my destructive mode.

"Calm down okay! I get it, it's not true. But you still could have told me he was back!" I took a few shaky breaths to steady my nerves. Be cool Ginny, I know you got that in you.

"It's really not that big of deal." That might have been the only time in the world that I couldn't pull off a lie. Gwen snorted; bending down to grab the pieces of what was her magazine and toss them into the trash.

"It's Harry. Harry will never not be a big deal for you." The truth of her words rang threw me. Why the hell did she have to be right?

"That's not true. I'm over him. I have been it's just that I don't want to see him is all." Not even I believed my own statement.

Gwen's gaze flicked over me in a knowing way that made me was to stare directly at the floor. "If that's the case then you wouldn't mind telling me what's the first thing you guys talked about?"

Damn. The crafty woman had me on that one.

"Uhhhhhhhhh…"

"HA! I knew it! You've been avoiding him like the plague!" Gwen shouted causing the other girls to stare at us like utter loons. I glared back, especially at Greta as as she slipped into the last available shower.

"I have not." I replied hotly.

"Yes you have. And in doing so you are giving him all the fuel he needs."

Infuriating woman. I'd rather not be humiliated anymore then I have in the last week.

Wait…

"What do you mean giving him fuel? I haven't been doing anything." Always the glutton for the juiciest gossip she dragged us both onto the benches in the corner her head bowed close to mine. At least this way no one could over hear our conversation. That reminded me that I needed to have a little chat with the other teammates about mentioning anything resembling my name to the members of the press. Now that soon to be dead Bethany Nelson had broken the story reporters would be swarming for anything they could get their hands on.

"Don't you see? By you avoiding him you are broadcasting that he is making you uncomfortable which he's going to think means you still have feelings for him which he's going to use to his advantage. " Realization dawned.

"Merlin! You're right!" Gwen beamed in pleasure. "I'm not going to give him the satisfaction that he's making me uncomfortable. It's my family. My best friends. I deserve to be there and who cares if he is. Whatever he can go jump off a cliff for all I care!" I wrestled open my locker door and smashed my things into my bag.

"Where are you going?" She asked surveying my smiling face.

"Home. I have to get dressed and then make a visit to the burrow. He's not the only one who can ruin lives."

* * *

"Who the hell is Henry Lewis?" I asked out loud, not really expecting any answer, just wanting to make my outrage known. My hands roughly spread out the article in Hermione's Witch Weekly all I wanted to do was run around and smash things.

"Lewis?" Ron responded from the kitchen. He appeared a moment later sauntering casually through the door a spoon buried in an open jar of peanut butter. "Brilliant Seeker, completely turned Puddlemore around."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Yeah Ron I got that." I motioned to the article in front of me and the redhead just nodded in understanding and amusement.

"Never took you for the Witch Weekly type Mate."

I glowered as I pushed the magazine away from me. "Don't even."

There was a short pause between us before Ron deemed my question deserved an actual response.

"Pretty nice Bloke, him and Ginny have been seeing each other for a while. Met him a few times, seemed alright in my books. "I could feel the anger welling up at me as he spoke. It shouldn't have felt like the ultimate betrayal, but it did. In my mind I was the only person right for Ginny so naturally I would expect my best friend to agree. That isn't particularly rational but I wasn't looking for rational right now. "If it makes you feel any better I don't think that they are serious about each other at all."

No, that doesn't make me feel better Ron.

"No, that doesn't make me feel better Ron." He spooned out another huge glob of peanut butter.

"You can't really tell me that you expected her to wait can you?" He stuffed the mountain into his mouth.

At this point it wouldn't have mattered what he was eating. What mattered was that he had gotten right to the point of what had been bothering the most since I got back. I had  expected her to wait for me. I was the fool who thought that I could be the biggest asshole in the world to the best girl out there and expect to come back and…poof… there she'd be. I deserved this, I know I deserved this; but it wasn't making it any easier. It wasn't making me love her any less, to want her any less.

I didn't even know what this Henry character looked like but the image of him touching her, stroking her, kissing her, making love to her was driving me insane. There's no way I'm going to be able to meet this guy, I'd kill him. I'd straight up commit homicide and I wouldn't even be sad about it.

"Man you're starting to scare me you've been pacing back and forth for the past five minutes."

I stopped pacing.

"What am I going to do?" I was a desperate for an answer to that very question.

"I don't know mate, maybe you should just forget about it." This was not the answer I was looking for. I heaved a sigh letting my hands slide across the cool top of the table.

"I can't do that."

"Can't do what?" I lunged backwards standing up to full height as I recognized the voice of the topic of conversation. She had dropped her bag on the floor and kicked it aside with her silver ballet flats. The same ones I noted that she had worn that day on the street. Her hair was curled loosely and was cascading down her back; her thin form was clung in a short black dress that flared at the thigh but cut low across her chest. She looked like something out of my dreams, out of my fantasies. She looked exactly how I would imagine she would before I ripped that dress clean off of her.

Neither Ron nor I answered and she walked up and gave him a light peck on the cheek. "I've got to get moms drop earrings for next week. Is she upstairs?"

I could do nothing but nod.

The unthinkable happened. "Thanks Harry." She quickly kissed my cheek then hopped out of the room towards the staircase. My hand came up to touch my cheek as I watched her legs bounce up the stairs.

The things I'd do to those legs if I had the chance…

Ron promptly began laughing from my right.

"What?" I asked warily.

"I do not envy you my friend. I do not envy you at all!" With another mouthful of peanut butter he shuffled off leaving me alone to contemplate what they hell he meant.

* * *

**A/N: Things are officially heating up? **

**What do you think? Is the story going fast enough or do you think I need to slow it down. **

**I'm hoping to have more of Harry's point of view in the next one because the last two chapters have been primarily Ginny.**

**Let me know what you think. I'd love your feedback! **

**I also want to thank everyone that has reviewed and followed this story thus far! Thank you guys so much! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Remembrances.**

* * *

Word got around quickly among the Weasley's and once they heard that Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and myself were already here and one by one the family trickled in for an impromptu family dinner. I laughed jovially with everyone telling stories about times of old and some new stories from my time away. It was a perfect evening, or as perfect as it could get in my opinion. The only thing that was bothering me was the only thing that had been bothering me this entire sodding time. If I didn't get a different topic to think about, I was going to go barmy within the next few weeks.

Ginny.

She laughed along with the rest of them and held private conversations with Bill and George. Even the two of us exchanged a few pleasantries before she turned back to her conversation with George about the Potions line he was thinking about advertising.

Everything was perfectly amiable.

That was the problem.

I was a selfish selfish creature. I knew that. Hell I will be the first person to admit to that. It all just seemed a little too nice.

I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

So when the dinner and dessert was finally consumed and Ginny rose to gather the plates to take them to the kitchen I jumped at the chance.

"I'll help you." She gave me a small smile.

"Thank you, at least someone still has manners." She rolled her eyes at Ron who rose his hands in defense.

"Hey, I did nothing." He supplied.

"Exactly what I'm talking about." Bill and George howled as we made our way through the door into the kitchen and she set to work clearing the plates and putting them in the sink.

We were alone. In the kitchen. This was my chance.

I opened my mouth but no words came.

She wound her hair up to the base of her neck and my mind blanked for a minute. It wasn't until her gaze met mine and she held out her hand did I react. "Plate?" I handed her the stack that I didn't realize I was still holding.

Within moments she had her sleeves pushed up around her elbows and was working on lathering the dishes in the sink. I moved to her other side starting an assembly line of rinsing and drying before setting the plates one by one into the dish rack.

"So Ron tells me you're seeing someone now."

Don't wince, don't wince, don't wince. Just inwardly slap yourself for being a total idiot.

Her hazel eyes flicked to mine momentarily as she passed me another plate.

"Uhhh… Yeah I am. "

Instantly there was something stuck in my throat so I coughed loudly to try and remove it.

"I'm really happy for you Gin." I felt her stiffen but she continued working.

What the hell was I thinking? Where are these things even coming from? I'm not happy for her; I'm the farthest thing away from happy for her that I can get. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

"Thank you Harry. I appreciate that." Once the plates were clean she slowly began working on the utensils, Dunking them several times to remove the soap from her scrubbing. We worked in silence then. The glasses followed the utensils and when we were finished and the water was draining for the sink I handed her a clean towel so that she could wipe off the remainder of the soap from her arms.

She turned away.

I had to stop her.

"Look Gin…" She froze, her shoulders as rigged as a stone and a sigh escaped me. I drug my hand through my hair. This is what I had been waiting for, here she was waiting for me to say something. I prayed that I wouldn't mess this up. "…I know there isn't anything I can say. I've already done more than words could possible fix. But… for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I never should have left here." She hadn't moved a single muscle and as silence passed awkwardly between us I continued, taking a small step forward my voice coming out in a whisper. "I never should have left you."

I knew she heard it.

But she gave me no indication or sign that she was going to react to the statement I had just spoken.

"Oi! What's taking so long in here?" George kicked open the door, swaggering in like he was a gunfighter at the OK corral. His eyes locked on Ginny's and the smirk that had been playing on his face dropped.

"Nothing. We just finished up. Right Harry?" She looked at me for confirmation and that's when I saw it. The unguarded pain hiding behind her beautiful eyes; the hurt, the swimming early stages of tears, but the worst of it was the despair. It hit me. It hit me harder than facing Voldemort a hundred times. It hit me harder than losing Sirius and Remus and Fred.

God what did I do to her. The happy girl that always had a smile on her face and was willing to help anyone was gone. And I knew without a doubt that it was my fault.

The girl I loved more than anything.

A smile spread across her lips but it looked forced and unnatural. "Come on, let's get back to the others."

I silently followed, then and there making a vow that I would do anything I could to change the way she saw me.

* * *

The weight of the door was too much for me. I was so emotionally drained that even apparating was too much. The thought crossed my mind to kill Gwen for making me endure what I did, but I knew it wasn't her fault. She hadn't forced me to go over there. She had just made a rationalization and I had hit the ground running with it.

Even if she had tried to talk me out of it I would have went anyway. I was stubborn and headstrong as they come, and only I was to blame.

I was a glutton for punishment, and the pain that had coursed through me all evening was like my own personal version of Azkaban. I did this. No one else.

Since Harry had come back I had thrown out everything that I had taught myself during his absence. That I needed to forgive him, that I needed to stop blaming everyone else for the problems I was causing. That I needed to grow up and act like an adult. It was so easy to fall back into the same old destructive path that I had been on when he had first left. But running around like a misbehaving spoiled child wouldn't fix anything.

I was a 22 year old woman now, and if I can handle this I can handle anything.

BUT, 22 years old doesn't mean that I can't still cry.

As I sunk down onto the floor my chest started heaving as I sobbed uncontrollably. I lay there hand pillowed beneath my face and tears leaking onto the thick carpet with no shame as to who could hear me. It felt like my heart was breaking all over again, like it did when he had left, and then again the moment I realized that he wasn't coming back. I felt the emptiness consume me and the walls that I had erected around my heart parted for a moment so I couldn't hide behind my sarcastic, don't-give-a-fuck exterior. Right now, I was me. A person I hadn't been in a very long time.

I cried for what seemed like hours. Once the tears ceased to fall my cheeks felt raw and puffy. I lightly pushed my way up from the floor simply to lean against the wall directly behind me. Memories washed over me, as if I was in one of the Muggle theatres and they were playing the story of my life for an audience of one.

But no, it wasn't just my story. It was ours.

* * *

_"I don't even know what he sees in her. She's way to thin, and her eyes are just a dash too far apart and her lips are too big, and she's just way too nice to everyone. There is no way that someone is that nice naturally. No way." I paced for about the hundredth time across the fifth year girls dormitory. My hands wringing nervously as I spoke and my gaze shifting around unseeing. My hair was a tangled mess, one of my socks had fallen down around my ankle and my shirt was tucked oddly into my skirt. I looked like a mess, I was a mess. _

_"She's pretty, and she's sweet, and she pays attention to Harry. He's a teenage boy of course he's going to notice her." Hermione said her hand lazily flicking a page of Hogwarts a History. She must have read that book about a dozen times at that point, there was no way that that was healthy. _

_"I pay attention to Harry. Why can't it be me?" I finally gave up my pacing and threw myself onto an empty bed. For a teenage girl, I was sure that my life was over. _

_"Look Ginny, if it's meant to be one of these days Harry's going to look at you and he's going to know that it's you. There isn't any way that you can make him see how amazing you are trust me I know this for a fact. If it's fate, then it will happen. You'll just have to be patient until then. " _

_I rolled onto my back to stare at the ceiling a sigh rushing from my lungs. _

_"I know Hermione. I just I love him." She closed her book, moving from her bed to the one I was occupying. _

_"I know you do." _

* * *

_"Oh hey Ginny!" His voice squeaked as his right hand flew nervously to the back of his hair. I couldn't contain the smile that was creeping onto my lips. It might have been the most adorable thing that I'd ever seen. _

_"Hey Harry." I tossed my school bag next to him on the picnic table before hopping into the seat. "Where's Ron at?" _

_His pointer finger came up to push his glasses further back onto his nose. _

_"Uh, I think, he, uh… went to the….uh….kitchens…" _

_"Right." I said before pulling out my Transfiguration book and pretending to read the chapter that had been assigned to us that day. _

_"Right. Totally Right." The lines blurred together as the smile twitched again begging to turn into a full-fledged grin. "Totally Right."_

_"Harry?" I asked politely turning my face towards his. He flushed lightly and locked his gaze on his hands. "Is this about after the Quidditch Game?" _

_His gaze flew up to mine in shock. "What?! NO! Of course not. That was just… I didn't… There wasn't." I smiled in earnest at him moving one leg so that is mirrored his straddling the bench. _

_"It was just a kiss Harry. It's nothing to be nervous about." Without giving him time to respond I leaned forward and locked my mouth with his. His lips lightly feathered against mine, I could feel the small smile playing there as I received the softest most tender kiss in my life. We broke away his smile growing as he lightly hooked a strand of hair behind my ear. _

_"You know," he sighed his fingers interlocking with mine. "I think you're kind of wonderful." _

_My face turned the color of a tomato as I bit my lip. _

_"You're not so bad yourself." _

* * *

_"But why Harry?" He refused to look at me just kept his hands planted on the fence bordering the Burrow. "Tell me why?" I shouted. I was forcing myself not to cry. Not to let him see how badly I was breaking. _

_"Because Ginny, you aren't old enough. You're mum would never let you go even if I wanted you too." Rage and fear coursed through me simultaneously. _

_"What about me? What about what I want. Ron and Hermione are coming with you. I want to come too I want to fight with you. I understand we can't be together anymore because you are afraid I'd get hurt but that doesn't mean I can't still help you!" He shoved off of the fence to face me, his expression grave and a million miles away from me. _

_"If I had it my way I'd go alone. This is my fight, I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me." The rage dissolved in an instant. _

_"Oh Harry you aren't alone." I took a step forward to wrap my arms around him but he immediately lunged back stuffing his hands in his pockets. _

_"Don't. Please don't." But I wouldn't let him stop me. I pulled him to me and waited until he softened and wrapped his arms around me in turn. "I need you to stay here. I need you to be safe." He mumbled into my hair and I could feel the tears leaking from my eyes. "I need you here so that I have a reason to come home." Tears fell harder but I did nothing to stop there descent. "Promise me Gin." His hand smoothed the hair from my face and I lifted my eyes to meld with his. _

_"I promise." He pulled me close and gave me a searing kiss. A kiss goodbye. _

* * *

_I couldn't see over the crowd of people. But there was screams everywhere I could barely make out the form of Hagrid approaching us. _

_He had been captured. No. Not like this. _

_There was something in his arms. No not something. Someone. I just… I can't tell. _

_"Neville. Who is that Hagrids carrying? Who is it?" _

_"It's Harry. Harry's dead." _

_My heart stopped. Then plummeted out of my chest. Please god no. No please not Harry. "No." I whispered my head was in an eddy nothing was making sense. "No!" I screamed and then lunged forward. Voldemort's laugh echoed around me. _

_I'd kill him. I'd kill him myself. _

_Arms encircled my waist and I fought my way forward screaming as I was pulled to back. Tears clouded my vision and Pain was lacing through me as if I was physically wounded. I was handed off to someone but I don't know who. _

_"For god sakes get her out of here." But it wasn't a moment later the crowd erupted and shouts filled the air. "Harry's alive! Harry's alive!" _

_I stopped fighting as the arms released me. The only thing I knew that once again my heart began to beat. _

* * *

_He sat on the edge of the bed wearing his boxers and a T-shirt his hands pressed together in a triangle his head hanging down. I slowly came towards him the thing fabric of his collared shirt clung to my upper thigh as I stopped directly in front of him. He slowly lifted his head so that his gaze locked with mine, his hands reached out and tugged the back of my thighs closer to him. I ran my hand through his uncontrollable hair and he pressed his forehead against my stomach. _

_"How you doing?" He didn't answer me so I continued to fuss with his hair causing it to stick up in even more awkward angles. The silence continued but the heavy weight on my heart wanted to be heard. "I'm worried about you Harry." _

_A sigh was his only response. _

_"Talk to me. I'm right here." His gaze clashed with mine again and I let my hands drift down to his shoulders. _

_"I just don't know what to do anymore." I urged him to continue. "Everything that has happened everything that I know now, everything that is expected of me. I know what happened, I know what I did but it was all luck. All of it. Now they want me to reform the ministry. ME! I've gotten offered the head Auror position. It's like they overlook the fact that I'm 17 years old. I'm still a kid. I can't make these decisions anymore I shouldn't have to it's over."_

_I didn't dare speak. For fear that he would stop. He'd been so closed off and distant since the battle ended. I was afraid if I let this little piece go I wouldn't get him back. _

_"I just need some time. Some time where I can just lock myself in a room where no one knows me and just think. Think about everything. To get to know myself. I feel like I don't even know who I am anymore." My hands traced lightly over his shoulders down the thick muscles of his back. _

_"Then I'll come with you." There was silence again and I could feel dread fill me. I moved my hands from him and tried to take a step back. He gripped the back of my legs tighter as he refused to let me retreat. To run away from what he was trying to tell me. _

_"Just a few weeks. A few weeks alone so that I can think things through. That's all I need." His pleading eyes searched mine and I could feel my resolve breaking. I leveled ourselves so that we looked eye to eye. _

_"I love you Harry." His hands moved from the back of my legs to my waist pulling me closer. _

_"I love you too Gin." He whispered against my lips before he dragged me onto the bed. _

* * *

_Eight months. _

_I'll be back before you know it Gin. _

_I love you. _

_It had been eight months and he was still gone, and I was still waiting. I had just been signed on to the Harpies by some freaking miracle and was spending my first night in my new flat. A flat by all rights should have been ours because he was supposed to be back 7 months ago. _

_I opened box after box unpacking the contents by hand onto the shelves and bookcases around me. It wasn't until I opened a seemingly unsuspecting box which contained all our memories did I lose it. I screamed launching the picture of the two of us and watching is shatter against the opposite wall. Then the next picture, then the next. Finally I was sitting there with an empty box and I threw that too. My chest heaved and I was surprised that the tears did not come. _

_I was done crying. I still felt empty, still felt like a shell of a person. But I didn't cry, and I took comfort in that small thing. _

_His words flashed through my mind as if he was right there in the room. _

_"Just a few weeks. A few weeks alone so that I could think things through." _

_As I surveyed the damage I had created a wry smile curled at my lips. _

_I whispered to nothingness around me. "Liar."_

* * *

The night wasn't even close to being what it could have been but as far as progress went I feel like I had made a fair bit of it. Ginny, after the episode in the kitchen relaxed a bit more around me. I knew I was far from being forgiven but I had made a step and I would take whatever I could get. When she left we all waved her goodbye as she disappeared into the night to trudge to the edge of the anti-apparation ward. I momentarily thought about offering to walk her but I figured I'd pushed my luck enough for tonight.

It took me a few moments to realize that the atmosphere in the room had changed. When I finally took the time to glance back at the boys I noticed that every single one of them was staring at me. Face set into a thin line and arms crossed over their chests.

"Are you guys alright?" But that's all I got out before I was slammed back into the way. "Jesus Bill what the hell?"

George came up next flicking his wand out and pointing it directly at my jugular. I swallowed involuntarily as Percy and Ron came about the flanks. "Harry, you are family and we all love you like you are our family. " Bill said his hands still binding my shoulders to the wall.

"But if you fuck with our sister, at all. We are going to kill you do you understand?" My eyes widened as their words washed over me.

"Guys, I have no intention of messing with Ginny. I wouldn't do that." George pressed his wand closer to my skin.

"What was that in the kitchen then. Huh, Huh?"

I took a moment to explain as I looked to Ron for help but his look reassured me that he was very much on his brother's side. "I was apologizing. For leaving."

Percy leaned forward as he surveyed my expression. "Are you sure that's all that happened?"

Panic started to set in as the realization dawned that they legitimately could kill me. "I love your sister okay. I'm not out to hurt her."

Ron spoke this time, his gaze telling me more than he could ever possibly say. "This isn't like last time Harry. Don't even try and get close to her if you have no intention of following through. She won't be able to take it, and I would rather you keep your distance then me having to beat you bloody."

I swallowed again gathering the courage to face the mob in front of me.

"I love her. I know what I did. I know how bad I fucked up. I know how much work I have ahead of me. But this time I'm not going anywhere. This time I'm not going to let her down." Bill's grip loosened on me and he finally let me go causing me to clutch my right arm from the residual sting. George pocketed his wand before giving me a poignant look.

"If you do. Or if I've found out you've done anything at all to her, watch yourself, because we'll find you and we will hurt you." They all nodded in assent, a family bond the likes of which I have never seen before.

"If I'm that stupid, you won't have to find me. I'll come find you and let you."

* * *

**a/n: Alright so I know that I said I was going to get Harry's flashbacks in here as well but there just wasn't enough room and I wanted to get this out here as soon as I could. **

**What did you think? Do you understand Ginny a little better now? The relationship they had? The way he left? **

**Thank everyone so much for all the reviews! You guys are totally awesome! I'm using them all for inspiration for the story and making the next chapter as good as possible. **

**The flashback with Ginny talking about Hagrid carrying Harry isn't mine. I took the quotes from JKR and tweaked them a little bit, the rest of it is totally hers though. **

**I have to admit I love what the boys did to Harry though. It's totally something my own brothers would do!**

**Let me know what you think. Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Harry's New Hope

* * *

I laid awake that night. My mind reeling from the happenings of the day.

What had happened with Ginny.

What had happened with her Brothers, there was so much to take in. So much I still didn't know. And all I knew for certain was the person I had become now. The things I'd learned. I hated that I left home, left everyone behind, but I couldn't hate the decision entirely. Without it I would not be the man I had become, come to appreciate things that I had never before.

It was the first three weeks I had been gone that it had happened. I'd been walking around the empty streets of Madrid when two men appeared from the shadows to my right and turned to follow me. The hair on the back of my neck had stood up, I could feel the familiar rush of danger and impending action. Like someone accustomed to fighting I felt my knuckles clench and my jaw set as I veered into an alleyway looking for an altogether less public place for the confrontation. I walked all the way to the dead end and waited as the two shadowy figures appeared at the end of the alley and slowly came towards me.

"Come and get me." I shouted at them. One man's face crumpled in concern at my actions. It took a crazy man to call out two surly characters in a dark alleyway with no weapon visible.

And crazy I was.

"I said come and get me. Or is your hearing as lousy as your face." An adolescent insult for the adolescent boy I was.

The one man reached into his pocket and flicked open the reflective steel of a knife. He grinned, toothless and terrifying at me. My fingers moved down slowly, inching my wand from the pocket of my trousers.

"Listen little boy, Who do you think you are?" That hit me. Stuck with me. I released my wand as I tilted my chin up and looked the lowly scum directly in the eyes.

"I'm no one. Absolutely no one."

Then there was pain. Excruciating pain.

Then the white of a hospital ceiling. A muggle hospital. A place that I had been brought too after being stabbed seven times and robbed of everything I had on me. Everything except my wand.

The first moments were blurry, like I was watching pieces of a movie. I knew nothing except for the murmurs of the doctors and nurses.

Then suddenly my eyes opened. A short round woman was there smiling happily at me and she inspected the contents of a clipboard as white as her uniform and the walls around us. The mist cleared away, and I remembered everything. I saw Ginny's face and my heart ached in want.

"Welcome Back. My names Amy." The nurse said setting down her clipboard and removing the shining metal of her stethoscope. She proceeded to checking my vitals, my temperature, my bandages all the while asking me questions.

"Do you know where you are?"

"The hospital." My voice had sounded like I had been spending the last couple weeks chewing on Gravel. "How long have I been here?"

She smiled again as she slowly rotated my legs, they pulled and stretched as if they'd been sitting I'd been here for ages. "About two weeks." Two weeks. Two weeks I had lost. Then she asked the question that changed everything. "Do you know your name son?"

My name? Everyone knew my name. It was on everyone's lips, in every conversation. On the cover of every single magazine and paper, on the hundreds of owls that arrived for me all the time. Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry James Potter.

"My name is Harry Potter."

She gave me a kind smile as she handed me a cup of ice water that felt like heaven against my gravelly throat. "Do you have any family Mr. Potter?"

No. The thought echoed around me, along with the novelty that I was unknown. That I had been in a hospital for weeks without a single person recognizing me. The feeling started slowly in the pit of my stomach and then began to spread inside of me. My fingers tingled as everything consumed to me, I was nobody. I was really nobody.

Ginny flashed through my head once again with the desire to go home but I was on a high, a high that trumped even the woman I loved more than my own life.

I wanted more. I wanted more nothing.

"Well Mr. Potter everything looks fine. I'll send the doctor in but with the right antibiotics I don't see why you wouldn't be able to leave today."

I could go anywhere. Do anything. I was nothing.

* * *

There was a mob of people camping outside of my flat. How they even knew where my flat was was beyond me. I had no idea they were there until this morning where I, completely unsuspecting and going to my ten o'clock personal training session at the stadium stepped out my front door and got blinded by the thousands of flashing cameras. The screaming questions of the goddamn press assaulted me as I stood gaping like a grindylow for a solid minute before I started to fight my way through the crowd.

"Ginny, are you and Harry back together?"

"Is it true that you are cheating on Henry Lewis?"

"Does Henry know about your sordid affair with Harry Potter?"

"Miss Weasley, are the allegations that you are taking illegal potions to keep your captaincy position?" This one made me falter a little bit, I almost stopped pushing these vultures out of the way just to slap the one who said it. I do not take potions. It's called natural athletic talent.

My falter had done its damage though. They swarmed around me and the flashing and roar of questions started to close in on me. Panic rose in my throat as I turned to find a way out. They were everywhere. This was worse than trying to escape my brother's 'birthday spankings' growing up.

"I'm here outside the apartment of one Ginny Weasley, allegedly dating two of the most eligible bachelors in the wizarding world. She has yet to address any of the claims that have been attached to her but we know that it is just a matter of time."

This was it. I mindlessly thought as the reporters all took another step forward. I knew somehow that Harry Fucking Potter would be the death of me.

That's when I heard it.

"MOVE!" and with a parting of the sea of people, he appeared. The crowd went silent as he eyed the vultures with evident malevolence.

I didn't know whether to hug him or slap him dead across the face. He walked swiftly towards me and with one hand on the small of my back led me out of the crowd. It took only a minute before the flashes started again and the questions were no longer about me. They were directed at Harry.

"Mr. Potter when did you get back?"

"Are you going to be running against Kingsley for the Minister this November?"

"Where are you staying?"

Righhhhhhttttt…. Like he'd actually tell you that.

His emerald eyes clashed with mine. "Get ready." I nodded mindlessly shaking the haze from my mind from everything that happened.

He nodded at me and we both took off running. Surprise wafted behind us as we zoomed down the pavement. I'm sure a few of them tried to follow us. But I ran for a living, and Harry had always been fast. We kept going passing block after block weaving between the people walking up and down the street. I jumped over a puddle that was dipped into the cement and I laughed as my legs hit the ground, I looked at Harry once again and saw amusement flasing in his eyes. I giggled again as we continued. I couldn't tell how far we had gone but when we turned a corner into an alleyway my breath was coming in heavy gasps mixed with the laughter that was trying to escape me. Harry chuckled lightly and I pressed my back against the cool brick of the building wall. I did more of a workout before my training session then I probably will do when Vitole, my trainer gets his hands on me. Least I won't have to be doing a warm up.

When I finally caught my breath I looked at Harry who was smiling brilliantly at me. His eyes shined like the greenest grass that I had ever seen. My breath almost got lost as I looked his wind tousled locks and how he carelessly shoved his hands into his pockets. He looked so happy. So free.

I envied him and hated him for it. The glee of escape faded away.

"What are you doing here?"

He had the class to at least look sheepish before he answered me. "I heard the broadcast this morning; I thought you could use the help."

I had to admit, he had been helpful.

But he also had just fueled the 'Harry and Ginny are back together' fire.

"Well Thanks." I finally said, taking a look at my watch and realize how almost late I was.

"Anytime." His eyes caught mine and there it was again.

I was breathless.

I got to get out of here.

I cleared my throat loudly. "Well I better get going."

"Yeah." Was all he said.

That was that then.

"I'll see you around Harry."

And without waiting for his response I turned on one foot and disappeared.

* * *

I watched her go. The last thing I saw was a flash of red before there was nothing but dismal Alleyway before me.

It might have just been me but the world seemed less bright with her gone.

I had intended to be her Knight in shining armor. The save her from the hordes of paparazzi and press that were only there because of me in the first place. At first I was sure that it had worked, running next to her seeing the girlish smile on her face and knowing that part of me had put it there was like taking Felix Felicis. I couldn't go wrong.

Until we sat in the alleyway and it all had. The smile faded and there was that girl again, the girl with the chip on her shoulder and the burden she bore behind her eyes.

Whatever had happened, I had been there, and I wasn't going away.

I needed something more. Something more solid than just meeting her randomly here or there, I needed to spend time with her, real quality time. And as an idea formulated in my mind I scanned the Alleyway for stowaway persons before spinning and disappearing with a pop. I landed, quite nicely might I add, right on Ron's couch.

Ron, I knew was at work at the Auror office but speaking to Hermione last night she wouldn't be working until later in the day. "Granger!"

I never called her that so I figured I'd freak her out a bit. A few seconds later a confused and wary Hermione shuffled out of her bedroom but upon seeing me rolled her eyes. "Morning to you too Potter."

She shuffled into the kitchen pouring herself a cup of tea and returning to my non moving figure on her couch.

"How are you doing today?" I inwardly chanted to myself. Don't unload all my problems, don't unload all my problems, don't unload all my problems.

"I need your help."

That obviously worked.

Hermione's eyebrows perked up at that. Obviously wondering what in the world I was on about. I couldn't stop the kick I had been on. I thought about Ginny almost every moment of every day. She consumed me and I couldn't get the need to be with her, to hold her and take care of her out of my mind.

"Anything you need?" I hoped that would hold true.

Silence stretched on for a moment as I chose my words.

"I need you to help me spend more time with Ginny." She moved back in the couch, moving from the situation and what I was asking her. I quickly continued with an explanation. "I'm never going to get her to spend time with me and I figured since I'm Best Man and she's Maid of Honor there was an opportunity there that could be used."

"Harry I don't know…" I kept going. Hermione knew me, she had to understand…

"I'm not asking for you to go out of your way, but little things that you don't have time to do and are okay with us taking care of. Cake tastings, fittings, registries and such. It would be helping us both out."

I could see her mind racing. Considering. Analyzing the options.

"I need this Hermione. I need the chance to try and make things right."

I prayed to Merlin that this would work.

"You know I would do anything for you. We've been through more together than most people who've been friends for 80 years. But I would do the same for Ginny." Silence hung between us. "But I understand where you are coming from, you deserve the chance to make things right and she deserves the chance to listen. But you have to promise me that if she tells you no more you will listen to her."

I nodded my head feverishly and she rose to her feet shuffling around the couch back towards her bedroom.

"Is that all." She lifted one angled eyebrow towards me.

"Yeah I suppose it is. Thank you Hermione."

"You owe me Potter." And with that she closed the door leaving me alone with an all new hope.

* * *

**A/N: First off, let me just say, I am so freaking sorry for the wait on this chapter. One thing led to another and then I stopped writing. I promise to be better from now on!**

**Anyways. Reviews would be appreciated. Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions on what should happen next. **

**I take every review into account and use them to learn and grow as a writer. **

**Thanks!**

**Nurse Holliday. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Let them eat cake.

* * *

"Woman who is trying to ruin my life says what?!" I practically screamed at my soon to be sister in law.

Hermione looked at me quizzically. "Wait what?"

"That's what I thought. " I shot back grabbing my bag and walking, very swiftly mind you, towards the door. She had to be out of her rabid ass mind if she even halfway believed that I would do what she was asking.

"Please Ginny! You don't even understand how swamped I am! The wedding is three months away, how the hell do you think I'm going to be able to do everything that I want, what Ron wants, and especially everything your mom wants in three months! Please do this for me! Please Please Please Please Please!"

How the hell am I supposed to argue with that?

Hermione, the strongest yet most fragile girl I've ever met is asking for me to help her. Hermione who helped me when I was at my lowest after Harry left. Who sat with me while I was balling my eyes out on my bed at the burrow, who took care of all my letters, appointments, and pushed me to try out for the Harpies in the first place. Without her I'm not sure I would have made it past the first year.

She was my best friend.

Still…

"Why do I have to do it with Harry though? Why can't I just take care of it on my own?"

She didn't even take a moment to respond.

"Ron wants Harry's opinion. I want Harry's opinion. I trust both of your judgment implicitly. I need you to do this together. "

Again, how the hell am I supposed to argue with that?

Breath rushed out of me in a giant sigh.

"Fine."

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Her body collided with mine and I fought for my balance as I finally wrapped my arms around her.

Sometimes family sucks.

She began doing a very un-Hermione like squeal as she started bouncing up and down. I couldn't help myself, I laughed along with her.

Scratch that, my family is badass.

"So before I do this, tell me about your cake." A brilliant smile blossomed across her face and she dragged me towards the spare bedroom which had been currently dubbed 'The Wedding Room'. It amazed me as it always did how Hermione could be so utterly organized. Everything had its place, from the bridesmaid dresses hanging perfectly in the closet to the bookcase filled with alphabetic file folders. She crossed the room and took one of the binders labeled with a large C, and began skimming through the pages.

As she finally found what she was looking for her eyes lit up as she turned the contents to me.

This wouldn't be so bad. I could do this.

* * *

Three o'clock.

I have been stood up and we weren't even going on a real date.

But I had stayed exactly where I was while I waited for her. Maybe something came up and she was just a little late; if that were the case I didn't want to leave and have her think that I had stood her up.

I took another long look at my watch as the minute hand finally clicked to 3:20.

Is there a time limit for being late for a cake tasting? Maybe I should pop inside and ask the lady…

"I am so sorry! Training ran long and I came as soon as I could!" I whipped around to see Ginny, her hair thrown up into a bun hastily, still clad in workout shorts with and athletic bag thrown over her shoulder.

She looked like a hot mess and in my opinion it was hot as hell.

It took me a moment to find my voice.

"It's alright, I just got here myself."

Blatant lie, but I know how much punctuality matters to Ginny and that she'd feel bad for making me wait.

I gave her a kind smile.

"Shall we?" She smiled jovially as she rifled through her bag and I waved her in towards the door.

All in all, things weren't going too bad.

That was until we got into the door.

I didn't have to be a goddamn Auror to know that the lady at the front counter wasn't to be trifled with. I think anyone who looked at her McGonagall-esk bun and sour expression could figure that out.

"Can I help you?" She clipped harshly flipping the pages of the appointment book in front of her.

And I thought things were going well…

"Yes we have an appointment for Weasley." Ginny said adjusting the strap of her bag and taking another step towards the counter. I immediately followed her lead leaning my elbow against the worn wood.

"You're late." She spat marking several things next to the Weasley name in long, hard, furious strokes.

"Yeah sorry about that." I said, my hand raking lightly through my hair.

"Is there anywhere I can put my bag? I didn't have time to run home first." Ginny said to the lady giving her a winning smile that would have melted me into a puddle at her feet. The lady, Misses my bun is too tight and my glasses are to narrow was immune.

Weddings were supposed to be happy and lighthearted events.

I'm sure this lady was not particularly good for their sales.

The woman let her gaze drift from Ginny's shorts to her messy hair with a look of contempt that I hadn't seen since we teased Malfoy about being a ferret. "Do I look like your closet? You are lucky that I'm even letting you keep your appointment anyway; there is a fifteen minute late policy. The boss has a specific note next to your name saying that you get special treatment when you arrive but I don't care who you know or who you think you are, you won't be treated any differently than anyone else." What the hell?

What is this woman's problem?

Maybe we should leave…

Before I could even announce my thoughts Ginny's bag landed right on top of the woman's book. The look of outrage on the ladies face could've come straight out of the movies, and had I not been just as shocked as the woman behind the desk I probably would have started laughing. After a few quiet moments Ginny's hands slammed harshly against the wood.

"Listen lady. I've spent all day running my ass off, getting beat the hell out of, and screamed at by my coach. I'm tired, I need a shower and I'm here even though I should be in a goddamn ice bath for my shins. And just because you're a washed up, pathetic, ugly, jealous, snobby bitch doesn't mean that you can act like the sun shines out of your fucking arse. If you worked for me I would have fired you on your first day. If this is in fact the way you treat all your customers then I can guarantee you won't be working here for much longer. It's a good thing that the owner of this company happens to be a close personal friend of mine so I can let her know exactly how 'great' of a job you're doing. Now if you excuse us, we have cake to eat." Her bag whirred off of the desk and back over her shoulder as she walked calmly towards the double doors and pushed one open. One arching eyebrow rose as she turned to look at me. "Coming?"

I shuffled forward completely gobsmacked.

The only thing that my mind could process was two words. Marry me.

Marry me right now.

The next was, this woman is a Beast.

The door clicked shut behind me and the laughter that I hadn't been able to find earlier came out in loud gasps. "That was the most badass thing I've ever seen! Merlin did you see her face!" She didn't answer simply plopped down in one of the chairs a smile twitching at her lips. I followed taking the chair next to hers, laughter still coming out in sporadic guffaws. "I thought that your temper was only reserved for your brothers!"

She smiled fully at that and my stomach flip flopped. "Well, they are usually the ones that make me furious, but I do unleash it when someone really deserves it and that woman had it coming."

I felt like I was seeing her in a new light, like everything that I thought I knew about her was all wrong and that I had to relearn everything. It was fascinating.

Silence settled between us and I searched for something light to talk about. "Was practice really as bad as you said?"

One of her dainty shoulders hoisted into a noncommittal shrug. "It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, just a long day. I hate being late." She reached forward plucking a Menu off the table and skimming through it.

"I know." I replied and watched as her eyes flicked up and met mine. There was no pain there this time and I looked away before they could cloud over. "I've been starting on remodeling my parents' house."

Subject change master I am.

"Really?" Her tone was polite, interested even.

"Yeah, it's slow going right now because I'm not sure what all I'll even have to do yet but I've had some inspectors come out and gotten all the permits."

This time when her eyes met mine I saw the one thing that I had been desperate to see since I arrived back home. I saw the warm, caring, kind eyes of the Ginny Weasley I knew.

"That's great Harry, I'm happy for you."

The butterflies in my stomach erupted into an inferno as I looked away.

"Hi there, my names Mrs. Pennyapple. I'm going to be helping you today, are you the Weasley's?" I quickly scanned the room and noticed that we were the only two in here.

Ginny took the reins from there. "Best Man…" she motioned to me, "…Maid of Honor."

"Perfect, I'll bring out our sampler platter and you two can start to make your decisions from there." The grey haired Mrs. Pennyapple was much more pleasant than the lady out front, and as she handed us a piece of paper listed with the sampler selections and a pen for any notes it struck me how much she reminded me of Mrs. Weasley.

I scanned the sampler list. "There's a white chocolate Carmel mocha cake?"

Ginny giggled from my left. "I was just thinking that that one had a lot of different flavors. Which one would you be able to even taste?"

Within a few minutes, which was filled with jokes over the menu, Mrs. Pennyapple returned carrying two large trays that were covered with cake. As she sat them before us and wished us luck, I wasn't all two sure that I'd be able to eat that much cake.

My companion didn't seem to have the same concern.

"I have died and gone to heaven." An entertained smirk tilted on my lips while I grabbed my fork. Luckily each piece had a little flag stuck in it with a number on the top so we could at least know which one we like.

The next half hour consisted of the following:

"Oh my god you have to try this one!"

"Dude I lied, this one is mind-blowing."

"Why does this taste like grass? It totally tastes like grass!"

"Because it's wheatgrass cake Harry."

"Who wants to eat a grass cake?"

And promptly almost ended with a simultaneous shouting of!

"This is the one!"

The only problem with that, Ginny and I had very obviously chosen different cakes. How did I know? Her's was an obvious chocolate while mine was a mouthwatering buttercream. It was the obvious choice.

"I think that they'll like mine better." Ginny sniffed and turned up her nose slightly.

"Not likely. I know for a fact Ron likes Buttercream better than chocolate."

She did not take that well. Color rose on her cheeks at my words.

"You obviously don't know my brother as well as I do then." I opened my mouth to deliver some very witty and impressively clever remark but was cut off by cake being smashed into my mouth. I choked at first before beginning to chew.

She wanted war then, I could tell by the amused glint in her eye. As my mouth began to finally make a headway on the cake the buttercream that I already had been eating reamerged and swirled with the chocolate. I stopped mid grab.

Ginny's face fell as she took in my expression. "What is it?"

I finally swallowed before taking a chunk of my buttercream. "YOU HAVE TO TRY THIS!"

Her nimble fingers plucked the cake out of my hand before popping it lightly in her mouth. It only took a moment for realization to dawn and her eyes to visibly widen. "Merlin…. It tastes like…."

The words rushed out of us simultaneously, "Hogwarts Welcoming Feast cake."

Mrs. Pennyapple appeared to check on us. Ginny managed to swallow her piece before motioning at the two. "I think we found our cake."

A goofy grin spread across my face, whether it was progress or not I didn't care. All I knew was that it had been awhile since I had had that much fun.

* * *

**A/N: Dude, you don't even know how ahead of schedule I am. **

**I hadn't planned to have this done till tomorrow. **

**And it's done! Sorry, just kinda congratulating myself. **

**So this chapter doesn't have a lot of action or really anything in it, kind of a filler chapter really...**

**Next chapter Ginny will finally go and have a talk with Henry to explain things though!**

**Thanks again to everyone who's read, reviewed and enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Facing Facts.

* * *

I had officially put the conversation off long enough. I had to go see Henry and explain things. My legs felt like led as I trudged up the three flights of stairs to his apartment. A very familiar walk for me, but my bodies protest only stemmed from the inevitable doom that I was about to face. Even the continuing chanting to myself 'I can do this, I can do this, I can do this' wasn't helping me out. The only thing I could boast about in my rather lamentable life was that Ginny Weasley was no coward. I was not going to run away from this, I was going to explain myself and then stand there and take it as Henry killed me.

Overdramatic?

Possibly.

Terrified?

Absolutely.

All too soon I found myself staring at the Number 4 of Henry's apartment contemplating whether I should ring the bell or knock as I usually did. Ringing would seem too stuffy, to expecting of what was to come. I was determined to act as if it was business as usual as I raised my hand to do my customary knock.

Luckily I stopped short or I would have knocked Henry right on the nose.

"Ginny?" I blinked and backtracked slightly, I hadn't even knocked... how did he know I was here? That was when I noticed the large duffle bag slung over one of his shoulders and realized he must have been off to training.

"Henry." My voice was high and shrill tinged with just a bit of surprise at his sudden appearance. He gave me a brilliant smile and I could feel a weight magically lift itself off of my shoulders. One thing was going alright, he wasn't mad.

Yet.

"Do you have a minute? I was wondering if we could talk." The smile seemed etched there as he nodded and motioned me inside his modernly furnished apartment. I had always teased that he had more muggle technology scattered around the place then actual furniture which probably gave the place its quirky charm. He dropped his bag onto the floor and I followed him towards the living room that held a lonely couch and a massive Television. Nerves coursed through me as he threw himself onto the sofa carelessly and I took a seat at the very opposite end.

There was silence then. I couldn't bring myself to look at him, since at this point he had begun to survey me with blatant interest. "Let me guess, this is about Harry Potter?"

My eyebrows shot towards the ceiling and my surprised eyes clashed with his. "How did you know?"

He chuckled lightly before pushing himself so that his elbows were resting on his knees. "I think it was somewhere between the dozens of articles, not being able to get ahold of you, and the fact that Harry Potter is your ex-boyfriend."

Out of all the things that I had expected during this conversation humor was not one of them. "Are you seriously making jokes right now?"

He chuckled again, that boyish laugh that instantly dimpled his cheek and gave him a restless air that I had clung too. "I may be a Quidditch player Ginny, but I'm not dumb." Regret washed over me and I opened my mouth to reply. "No! Stop! I know you don't think I'm dumb. That was another joke."

I was totally out of my element here.

I didn't really know how to handle this.

"So you aren't mad?" I said slowly, as if this was all just a twisted ploy and was about to blow up any second.

Another devilish smile.

"Ginny. You do remember when we broke up the first time we decided we were just going to be casually dating right?" I do remember that. I suggested that. "And we both agreed that we liked each other but we didn't like like each other right?"

I nodded again. This wasn't right, he didn't know what was really going on here. "Henry you don't understand, nothing is going on with Harry. Harry and I are over and done. The press it just blowing it completely out of proportion. They see us together one time…"

I adjusted myself so I angled towards him and started to explain further but his hand clapped lightly over my mouth.

"You don't have to explain." His amused smile turned a might sheepish as he adjusted himself to mirror me. "Maybe it's me who should be explaining."

Me being me immediately went in to hyperactive on what he was going to say next. The only break up experience I had was the man who was directly causing this situation.

He was using me the whole time. It wasn't really using though because we still hung out, went on dates and I had just slightly used him right back.

He hated me and was using me as a joke with his friends! That's not right, I'm friends with all of his friends, that's how we met in the first place.

Merlin! He was using me as a cover because he was secretly gay!

"You see Ginny I think I've met someone." Wait what? Should I be offended here? "Nothing's happened yet but I think that I really like her."

Happiness blossomed inside of me. A smile spread on my face as I looked at the stars shooting across Henry's eyes. We had both agreed that we'd see each other until we wanted to see someone else, and it looks like Henry had finally found someone. "Well…" There was only one thing to do so, crossing one leg over the other I said, "Tell me about her."

It only took him a moment to acquiesce.

"Well I came looking for you the other day when I had read the first couple of articles. It was after your practice and you had run off already and we… kind of just hit it off. I think she's great, funny, and then we ran into each other again at a coffee shop by the Leaky and we got to talking…"

Overload overload.

"It's someone from my team?" I was a little shocked by this; Henry had met, and played against my team a number of times and never expressed interest in anyone there.

"Yeah…" He trailed off his right hand coming up to massage the back of his neck. "It's Gwen."

Merlin, Morgana, and Circe! Gwen! My Gwen! My Best Friend and Co Captain Gwen?!

"I AM SO EXCITED! HAVE YOU TOLD HER! DOES SHE KNOW! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO ASK HER OUT!? GWEN'S AMAZING! YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BE SO CUTE TOGETHER!" Henry looked as if I had just announced that I slaughtered pigmy puffs for a living.

"You're cool with it?"

Cool with it?

COOL WITH IT?

"I am beyond cool with it! Gwen is an unbelievable person and one of my best friends! Why did I never think of this before! If you were going to say Gigi then I was going to be, 'like really' but Gwen!"

I had somehow managed to move so that my knees and feet were now on the coach and I was squeezing like a girl at Hogwarts. Henry laughed disbelievingly at my blatant excitement.

"So then we can still be friends?"

I rolled my eyes at that before sticking out my hand to shake his.

"Duh."

While we talked and chatted, mostly about Gwen, Henry grabbed his bag and we started back down the stairs. I was consumed with happiness for my friends, how their joy was infectious and made everything a little brighter. Whatever was going on in my life, how selfishly I had been moping about because of my own problems, I had to remember that not everything in life had to be complicated. Sometimes it could just be as simple as two friends parting ways.

I gave Henry a hug as we parted ways. "I'll see you around Henry."

"See you Ginny."

* * *

Two weeks Later

* * *

There had been article after article after article about Ginny's split with Henry Lewis, the man that I had yet to meet and possibly murder. Yet, since Ginny and I had met again to confirm the cake order and to start working on the registry you wouldn't be able to tell that she had just gone through a break up at all. It was like she was glowing, she was happy, content. It confused the hell out of me.

I knew better than anyone that you couldn't believe hardly anything you read in the prophet, but other than when Ron asked her if she had really broken up with the guy and she replied only with a simple "Yep." She hadn't said a word about it. I didn't want to be pushy and straight out ask her… "Hey Gin, what's up with you and this Lewis character?" I knew that it wasn't my place but with all the speculations running around it had me curious.

Had it really been a Heartbroken Henry thrown over for me?

Or was it a nasty split as a jealous Henry screamed that he wouldn't share?

Listen to me right now. I sound like a bird.

Whatever it had been, Ginny seemed almost serene when I had seen her, the usual cold distance that she placed between us was gone. We weren't taking afternoon tea together or making elaborate dinner plans but we had reached a place of kind civility.

I was enjoying every moment of it. The opportunity to see her and to be with her was a blessing in itself, but having her laugh and smile at me. That was like feeling sunshine peek through the clouds. I wasn't about to broach any subject on 'us' yet. Mainly because I was too ecstatic on the current situation and I knew that my opening my gob would just ruin it. Her happiness, whatever it stemmed from was enough to make me happy.

I just wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her so badly. Everything. What she didn't know…

"You ready?" I whipped my head to see Ginny equipped with two massive file folders come out of the spare bedroom at Ron and Hermione's place.

"Oh umm…. Yeah." I grabbed my jumper and dragged my arms through the open holes. She had dressed casually today. I didn't know if she had had practice or not this morning but she didn't look it. Her hair was wound up artfully at the nape of her neck and the light makeup dusting her face and darkening her eyes made her look graceful and elegant. Like she could dance across water.

I was struck as I was every time I saw her how beautiful she was. She deserved to be told that every single day, morning and night. But more so she deserved someone that made her feel beautiful, and even I can admit that I hadn't done that. Even when she was mine.

We both apparated into an Alleyway not far from the Bridal Shop. Hermione had been caught up with a repeal on the Equalization of Magical Creatures act and had to miss her appointment for her fitting. Ginny being near the same height as the bride to be was elected into the spot of standing in her place. I was elected into accompanying her, something that wasn't necessary but I didn't mind in the least bit.

The only requirement was that I wasn't allowed to see the dress. Hermione actually believed that I would cave and tell Ron. He might be my best friend, but so was she, and I like every other person in the world believed that a man shouldn't see his bride until she was walking down the aisle towards him. We turned the familiar corner that I had trekked towards Juliet's with Ron and though I was slightly intimidated by the shocking shades of pink décor I shuffled in right behind Ginny into the door.

"Fitting Granger-Weasley." She said as the woman behind the desk scanned over her list.

"Yes, you are right on time. I'll have you go back to the fitting room with Amy and then we can get started. " The lady motioned to a woman who was hovering a few yards away who scurried to the desk.

We followed to the very back wall passing row after row of satin and taffeta. We passed through a series of doors where I was deposited into a sitting room and Ginny was taken behind another door that led to the fitting room. The room was wide and circular with a pedestal in the center and several full length mirrors lining one side. I grabbed a cup of tea from a sidebar and settled myself for a nice comfortable wait.

That was of course, until my mobile rang and Hermione's name flashed across my id.

I answered with a smile. "Yes, we're here."

I could practically see the sigh of relief as she began to rattle on about measurements. It lasted for a few minutes until she exclaimed! "I forgot what I was calling you for! I asked Ginny to grab one of the file folders for the band and I thought she could run it over there later, but I just got a call from the guy and he's got to have it there by five o'clock. Do you think you can run it over there for me? I'm stuck here until I get the majority of the Wizengamot to pull their heads out of their you know where's." I flicked a glance at my watch to see much time I had, forty five minutes. I rubbed my thumb and forefinger against the bridge of my nose as I agreed and flipped my phone shut.

I sauntered forward rapping one knuckle against the door to the fitting room where Ginny had disappeared. "Gin?" I didn't catch myself in time and I winced as the words left my lips.

"Ummmm… Yeah Harry?" her voice was muffled but she sounded fairly close.

"I need to get the file folder for the band. Hermione wants me to run it over to the band guy now."

Her voice was laced with blatant annoyance. "Right now?"

"Yeah, she said she needed it there by five." I couldn't see her but I could practically hear her rolling her eyes on the other side of the door.

"Alright I'm going to come out." I nodded and took a step away from the door towards my cup. I crossed back to the side board before topping it off and adding some more sugar. The door creaked open and I looked back to see the door open but a crack with Ginny's head popped out. "You promise you won't laugh?"

I didn't really know what to say to that. "Ummm… Sure." I turned back to my cup to give the contents a quick stir before I turned back to see what was in front of me.

I assure you my friends. It was no laughing matter. Hermione's dress tumbled down Ginny's body in beautiful waves. The one shoulder cutting across her skin and the strap of the other making a beautiful line. I set my cup down instinctively as I took a step forward. I didn't notice the file in Ginny's hand or that she had nervously cast her gaze down to the ground. I had to close the distance between us. Finally I stood directly in front of her, maybe even a fraction of an inch to close. And my hands snaked their way up to tilt her chin up. It was the look in her eyes that made me do it, the unmasked self-consciousness that made me loose whatever senses I had left and lean a little closer. My hand still on her chin her eyelashes fluttered down until her gaze landed directly on my mouth and without any other thought I closed the distance between us and set my lips to hers.

Fireworks exploded behind my eyelids, electricity ran through my fingertips and my mouth tangled with hers in a searingly tender kiss. Fire burned around my heart as I felt her small hands skate up my chest and tangle themselves into my hair urging me closer. I complied, not knowing what I was doing anymore just getting lost in the sensation. Memorizing the taste, smell, and feel of her as if I'd never see her again. I broke away for a minute; trying to get some semblance of control of thought process over myself. I locked onto her heavy lidded gaze, passion sparking inside of her stunning brown eyes and the words I love you reverberated inside of me. This time it was Ginny who closed the distance between the two of us, her hand reaching up to force my head back to hers. This kiss was different, gone was the tender, adoring mating that had been and consumed with the furious desperate tangle of lips and tongues. The small facade of trying to think was gone as her fingers clawed at the back of my neck and I threaded my hands around her waist to yank her closer. It was too much and not enough at the same time but I knew that I didn't want it to stop. One of my hands skimmed up to cup her neck as my mouth devoured hers.

I had been so consumed by heat that it was like shell shock when it was suddenly gone.

Ginny stood a few feet away from me, her breath coming out if rough pants that matched my own.

_I love you Ginny. _

_I love you. _

Realization dawned across her features. "You ruin everything." She whispered harshly before practically running back into the fitting room.

The file folder lay open at my feet, my fingers felt numb as they twitched at my side and I made the observation that I could still smell her perfume surrounding me. I finally grabbed the discarded book from the floor before shuffling out towards the entrance. With one last look at the sitting room I whispered. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/N: Dummmmm dum dum dah!**

**Again with a quick update! I've been super motivated on this story lately which is a good thing! **

**Finally some Harry/Ginny action. I know there have been some concerns about the story going a little slow I'm just trying to make it as good as I can for you! **

**Let me know what you think guys? Characters? Concerns? The kiss? **

**I love you!**

**-Nurse Holliday**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Playing Nice.

* * *

Seriously, I was the biggest, stupidest, most brainless most ridiculous twat in the history of mankind; and I discovered this all in the elevator on the way to the 6th floor to deliver some stupid music for my best friend.

Could I not control myself?

Was I a sodding 15 year old again?

Why did I think kissing my ex girlfriend who I was trying to win back and who I severely damaged was a good idea?

On what planet did I wake up on, lost all sense of reason and rationality and snogged the bloody hell out of someone I really shouldn't have. This planet. This day. THIS….THIS!

"Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid!" I muttered to myself as I lashed out my right hand and collided with the side of the elevator wall.

And though I knew it was wrong and that I probably just set myself back entirely in this quest I had assigned myself I couldn't help but want to go back to that moment and stay there forever. I wanted her. I wanted her so badly I could still taste it on my tongue. I wanted to kiss her for hours while letting my hands rediscover her body. I wanted to see her skin flush as I slowly removed each piece of her clothing until she wore nothing, and most of all I wanted to make love to her until neither of us could see straight.

Get a hold of yourself Harry.

Sex was easy. I didn't just want sex.

Would I feel better? Fuck yeah, I would.

But one night would be nothing compared to seeing her walk towards me in a white dress again. Though the next time she does it better be her own.

The elevator doors glided open and I stalked forward to the receptionist who was idly examining her nails. I didn't wait for her to address me; I was passed playing nice today. "Delivery for Granger." Her eyes flicked to me lazily and then she shot out of the chair.

"Oo…of.. course, Mr. Potter. Yeah. Of Course." I dismissed the familiar reaction and stabbed my finger at the button for the elevator, the doors glided back open and I continued my musings without the watchful eye of anyone and everyone in the wizarding world.

One thing I did miss about the Muggle world was the complete anonymity.

But it was nowhere near how much I had missed Ginny, and having people act totally barmy around me was something I should have long been used to. It had always made me uncomfortable, that wasn't something that was going to change. I was Harry Potter.

Maybe Hagrid should have given me a clue to this when he had come to get me when I was eleven years old. The only thing that I had imagined when I heard the words 'magic' and 'wizard' was never having to do the dishes again and maybe turning my cousin into every foul animal imaginable. I thought that being magical was going to make my life a hell of a lot simpler. Boy was I wrong.

My phone began buzzing in my pocket and I let my eyes close in exasperation, I knew Hermione's necessity for perfection but this was getting a bit ridiculous..

I flipped open my phone to see an unfamiliar number across the screen.

….That was a little strange…

And even more suspicious. Two things I would gladly admit that I have become very very adverse too.

I took my chances.

"Hello?" I said slowly preparing myself for the worst.

Seriously? Preparing myself for the worst? What did I think that Voldemort was going to get on the other line and ask my how my days been?

"Oi, Potter!" My shoulders eased as I recognized the voice of George on the other end of the line.

"George, I didn't know you had a phone."

"Do not mention this to Dad do you hear me? I can imagine the hours of questioning now."

"No man you're good, what's going on?" I made my way through the entrance hall of the sleek silver building and out onto the bustling London Sidewalk. I seamlessly blended in with the crowd as I started walking towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"I need your help with something, as my silent business partner and all." I had to admit, he had my curiosity peaked. Not to mention there was the underlying statement that never seemed to nigle itself out of my mind that neither of us would say, 'since Fred's gone'. My mind revolved around that last statement.

"Anything. What do you want me to do?"

George's voice considerably lightened at my words, "Are you going to be at the Burrow tonight?"

"Yeah, I planned on it."

"Then I'll meet you there about seven. We'll talk about it then."

"Sounds good, see ya." And just like that the conversation was over, I quickly saved George to my contacts as I wondered what had I gotten myself into, and thankful that I had found something to momentarily distract myself from my disastrous decisions.

* * *

"You're mad do you know that?" The words burst out at me before I had a chance to even register what they were. George seemed a little sheepish as we both stared at the 'favor' in front of us. "How…" Was pretty much all I could get out. How was pretty much the only relevant word that needed to be said when you were faced with an eight foot tall mutated pygmy puff.

"Well, I got a request for one that was a little bit bigger and I thought, hey no problem, I'd just hit it with a little swelling solution. Well it started swelling so I gave it the antidote, then it started throwing up so I gave it some hangover potion thought that it might help a bit and then it just kept growing…"

Merlin what have I gotten myself into. "Apparently." Sarcasm dripped like poision from my words. "So what in the world are we supposed to do about this?"

George once again adopted his sheepish grin. "Well I kind of thought that you would have and idea about that?"

Somehow this honestly doesn't even surprise me that this is my life.

"I don't know what you want me to do with it mate. Have you called Hermione? She's the genius at this sort of thing, I'm pretty much bullocks at anything that doesn't have to do with defense against the dark arts."

George Yelped and a fearful grimace split across his freckled face. "Are you kidding me? That woman is batty! You know how she gets with creature rights, she'll have me strung up for this I'm sure of it. Leave her out of this."

The pygmy puff gurgled and with a loud popping noise seemed to instantly grow another appendage.

I stared in absolute horror.

"Did it…" Once again I had no need to finish my sentence.

"Yeah it does that."

Merlin, again, what did I get myself into.

"Hey Guys, Mum wants to know if…" George and I whipped around to see Ginny come around the corner. My hand immediately flew to the back of my hair but I had no reason to worry, her gaze was quite firmly on the monster behind us. The silence that stretched between us was almost tangible. It didn't take long for it to become unbearable and we all rushed to speak at once starting off with Ginny's loud exclamation of "What the Bloody hell is that?"

Mixed with my, "Well you see here what happened is…"

And George's quite loud shriek of "Harry did it!"

We both turned to him and by the look on his face I could tell he could read the not so friendly-murderous look in my eye. Son of a….

The Pygmy Puff gurgled again and rolled forward a few feet causing George and I to leap away in surprise.

"What the hell does this thing move now?"

"You are asking me like I know. This is as new to me as it is you." Something I could hopefully give him credit for, he'd never mutated a pygmy puff before.

I made a mental note that Ginny looked freaking gorgeous even though her mouth was hanging open still staring at the shifting pygmy puff. For the first time since I laid eyes on the monstrosity I was mildly thankful for it's weird existence. Yet it did not stop the want to snog her again. I'm not sure there is anything that could crush that need.

I was going to try and be witty and insert a "nice weather we're having statement" maybe move this along to see if Ginny had any ideas on what we could do with George's experiment gone wrong when a loud squeal emitted from the Pink furry blob and it heaved forward towards us.

Good, God. This thing was coming after us.

A squealed "Run." Issued from George as we both took off past Ginny towards the garden.

I stopped immediately as she didn't move an inch, just continued to stare in shocked awe. The Blob slowly rolled over and began to tip again, this time within distance of Ginny.

A few steps and I was at her side. "Ginny, we gotta go."

Nothing.

"Ginny. Now would probably be a good time to run."

The Puff reached it's tipping point and slowly started down towards us.

"Goddamit Gin Run!" I yanked her arm back and started off to weave my way through the garden, at this point the puff had hit it's momentum and was progressively picking up speed. Hand and hand we ran for our lives with a psychotic genetic freak of nature rolling along after us. If we make it through this, I am killing George.

The Stone fence surrounding the garden loomed into view and as we neared it I could barely make out the image of George signaling us to duck behind us. With three more sprinting strides we were jumping the barrier and pantingly sitting behind on the ground. I didn't even get a chance to check on where the Puff even was before a earthshattering boom reverberated around us and the top portion of the stone disintergrated into a cloud of dust.

I could only imagine that the look on Ginny's face mirrored my own as we slowly rose to look at the damage.

There was pink everywhere.

Not as in Puff.

As in pieces of Puff. Everywhere.

That tangible silence hung between us again as we all stared gobsmacked around the garden.

It was Ginny that broke first.

Howling with laughter she dropped back to the ground clutching her sides as tears leaked from the corners of her eyes.

Slowly a smile spread across my face and a laugh escaped me as well. Then a look from George did it and I collapsed on the floor with Ginny, laughter escaping me in loud guffaws. After what seemed like 20 minutes and some semblance of calm had washed over us all, Ginny finally had the heart to ask. "Did that really just happen?"

I gave her smile as I answered. "Yeah, it totally did."

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh you guys! I am so sorry about the wait. Here is a short chapter for you and I'm going to get started on a longer one later today! I promise! **

**Again I'm so sorry! LOVE ME! **

**Just Kidding. Enjoy. **

**Nurse Holliday**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Dinner Guest.**

* * *

We've been at it for six bleeding hours.

Six hours was a fair bit of time to be doing anything. It was almost a shift of work, you could easily have several plays within that time, and the fact that the entire wedding would probably be over in that time six hours was a long time to be wedding planning.

"What do you think Gin, I know that ice sculptures are a bit much but I think that this swan would do perfectly!"

The look on Hermione's face was desperate. I could tell she didn't want to be deemed a "crazy bride" or "Bridezilla" or other rubbish so I did what I had been repeatedly doing since this little shindig started.

"If it's what you want, then I think that it's a wonderful idea." A brilliant smile spread across her face as she made several marks across the paper she'd been holding.

Should I mention that Bill and Fleur had a swan at their wedding?

Did I want to die?

No.

So as I sat at the table that was covered in every type of color coded, alphabetized, and numerical notebook and day calendar there was and flipping through my magazine; I had to wonder. Did this happen to every person who got engaged? Hermione was nothing if not sensible to the very core, but put a ring on her finger and she's babbling on about the advantages of chiffon to silk like it's something that is relevant in her daily life. Would that happen to me when I get married?

Pssshhh…

Like I'm ever getting married.

That is such a depressing thought.

The minute I get home I'm owling Charlie. At least he could coach me on the path of being a legendary bachelor for the rest of my life. Except, you know, I'm a girl.

The chatter of male voices and the tinkling of keys brought me out of silent pity party and gained my focus on the all too familiar forms coming through the door loaded with boxes. Hermione greeted Harry and Ron brightly as she rushed over to give my brother a kiss on the cheek and to remove some of the boxes from his stack.

"Thank goodness you're here; I've got mountains of stuff for you to do."

A fake smile twisted at his lips as he let out a very weak, "Great." Hermione being on her current wedding high didn't register his sarcasm and instead pulled him towards the table. "I ran into Harry, he bought us all dinner."

I didn't move from my spot as Harry shuffled forward with his own leaning tower of takeout boxes. Instead I ignored him, and continued to flip through my magazine as if he wasn't there.

I was being childish I knew. I just needed space. I needed him not there all the time so that I didn't have to think about him for one second of the day. Harry was going to be in my life forever, longer than forever. He was, whether I liked it or not a part of my family. Did I know that I needed to get over this aversion I had to him? Yes. I did. If I could I would I swear. It was hard. So hard and having to be around him all the time wasn't helping.

A box materialized in front of me and my gaze clashed with Harry's incredible emerald ones. In the dim light of Hermione's apartment mixed with the vibrant colors of the setting sun I could swear his eyes were on fire. It was like they were peering into me as he gave me a small smile and pushed the box towards me.

"Thanks" I murmured as I grabbed a utensil from the middle of the table and opened my box.

Corned Beef, Cabbage, and Red Potatoes.

Aka my favorite meal ever in existence of meals.

I peeked around at what the others were eating. Perhaps this was a coincidence.

Chicken.

I fought the panic, mixed with the urge to smile, chastising myself for even the thought.

So he remembered my favorite meal. So he ordered it for me specifically. Friends could do that. That would like me getting him Earl Grey because I know he preferred it. It was a brotherly thing to know. Ron surely knew my favorite meal.

Yeah, but Friends and Brother's didn't give you the most incredible snog of your life while you're wearing a dress that represents the most finite type of commitment.

My stomach dipped and heat flashed over me as my mind reeled back to the moment. Of Harry's lips tangling with mine, the pressure of his hands on my hips as he pressed me closer to him, the silky feeling of his hair as I tore my hands through it.

Stop THINKING ABOUT IT GINNY!

I pressed my legs together in agony. He was driving me bonkers and he had no idea he was doing it.

Curse Henry and Gwen for being the most adorable couple I've ever seen in my life.

I take that back.

I don't curse them they are perfect for each other.

Life was confusing, so much more so than I thought it was going to be when I was 11 and had a Harry Potter Shrine in my closet. I just wanted to marry the bloke and spend the rest of eternity with him. There weren't complications and reservations or anything else weird that I hate and that realistically can't justify my going back to him. I am incredibly stubborn, anyone who had ever met me could tell you that, but I wasn't completely blind. It was obvious I still had feelings for Harry, whether it's unresolved closure I needed or fate was just a fickle bitch and we really were soul mates , there was something there. Either way I had too much respect for myself than to just fall to my knees and start licking his trainers.

Why in the world was this so hard?

I wordlessly ate my heavenly meal as I watch Ron and Hermione excitedly discuss the details of their wedding, so blissfully happy. So content with being with each other and planning for their future. Here I sat, across from the Power couple of the century and next to the man I was once certain I was going to marry, wondering if there was any happy ending with rainbows and starlight nights for me.

I was a Lone Wolf.

Had been since I realized he wasn't coming back.

Life was the equivalent of a ball hanging midair ready to start its descent. I had no idea what was ahead of me or where I was going to go. I didn't know anything for sure and it was the not knowing that was the hardest.

Maybe I was destined to be alone. I was so emotionally unavailable people couldn't even say the word girlfriend in my presence without some sort of horrified shudder.

I don't know.

I just don't know.

Training today practically murdered me.

Stairs. We did stairs.

Coach must have had a wild hair up his ass or something or he was severely pissed at someone.

I was covered in sweat. Not even just covered, I was soaking in sweat. My legs felt like jello and all I really wanted to do was go home and soak in a bath for the rest of my life.

Gwen was as chipper as ever. Skipping about as if we didn't just run the will to live out of our systems. "I have to get into a shower, Henry's going to be here to pick me up in a bit." And with that she bounced off in a flamboyant flourish. Crazy bint. Sometimes I didn't know why I loved her so much.

I sank to the bench slowly and achingly removing my Quidditch gear. It took ages to get everything unstrapped and put back in my bag and I was debating on hitting a shower or just going home and taking the bath that I desperately craved. I slowly hobbled towards the locker room tunnels inwardly debating on my course of action.

"Harry!"

Panic coursed through me as I recognized the emerald eyed form leaning casually against the tunnel wall smiling at me.

What the fuck was he doing here?

Why the hell did it have to be when I looked so sodding awful?

"What are you doing here?"

He shoved his hands casually into his jean pockets looking absolutely adorable. "I was in the area, thought I'd drop by. See if you wanted to grab a bite to eat. Talk about wedding stuff." The words that I'm sure were there somewhere refused to come out so I just stared at him instead, my mouth gaping open like a fish out of water.

Silence hung between us.

Come on Ginny, you can do this, use your words.

Another few beats of silence passed before Harry stampeded to the rescue. "You were incredible up there. Loads better then I remember you being. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it myself. You could probably outfly me any day."

I blushed.

I actually honest to Merlin blushed.

"Thanks." I mumbled hoisting the strap on my gym bag farther onto my shoulder. Pride swelled within me.

"So what do you say, want to grab some dinner?"

"Yeah. Just let…" But I was cut off, cut off be a flash of blue and being thrown forcefully over someone's shoulder. I shrieked as I was spun around.

"RED!" A familiar voice shouted from under me. Oh god no. Not now. "What do you say? What do you know? What do you know? What do you say?"

"HENRY PUT ME DOWN." He finally flung me back to my feet, his boyish grin infectiously making me crack a smile.

Then I remembered. Henry. Harry.

"Henry, this is Harry." Harry's jaw was locked tight a cold smile on his lips and his emerald eyes dancing with something akin to anger. "Harry this is Henry." Henry, always the optimist seemed not to be phased by Harry's indifference.

"Yeah, how's it going? It's nice to finally meet you. Big fan of yours when you were at Hogwarts, never seen someone fly quite like you." Harry grudgingly shook Henry's hand but there was no change to his features.

I feel I must interject here.

"Henry, where is your girlfriend?"

"I was getting to that. Just saw you first thought I'd say hello."

"Find her, she has some sort of surprise cooked up she can barely keep to herself. Put her out of her misery will you?" Henry bid Harry and I goodbye before jogging down the tunnel towards the locker rooms.

"Sorry about that. Barmy that one."

Harry's eyes didn't meet mine as he responded. "No it's alright, I best be going anyways."

"But I thought you wanted to grab some food?" Internal bells were ringing. I did not know why.

"Another time."

And just like that Harry Potter turned and disappeared from my sight.

I blinked several times trying to figure out what just happened.

How in the world we had just pulled an entire 180.

Gwen and Henry re-appeared hand in hand and smiling broadly. "What are you doing ho? Do you want to grab some grub with us?" Gwen said successfully pulling me out of my confused state.

What the hell, why not right? This day couldn't possible get any weirder.

"Yeah give me a second I need a quick shower."

Approximately ten minutes later I stumbled back out of the locker room, freshly showered and wearing not sweat soppy clothes.

"Where are we headed?"

"Palamino."

The Palamino. Also known as Fancy as Fuck.

"I'm not dressed to go to the Palamino!"

"You are fine, and your famous we go where we want." Typical Gwen. She does what she wants. This is why I loved her.

Yes Ma'am.

I saluted as I spun on my heel and popped into the alleyway. Henry joined next followed by Gwen who wobbled as she reappeared.

Not much for apparition that one.

We went inside and I proceeded to drown myself and the conundrum that encompassed Harry Potter out of mind. Henry and Gwen were exactly what I needed in that moment and as we spent the next hour and half laughing and joking and generally making fun of each other I couldn't remember the last time I had been so happy.

That could have been the drink talking though.

Either way, I was having fun and that was all that mattered.

That was until another half an hour passed and a very familiar head of hair bobbed into the peripherals of my vision.

FUCK. ME.

Faster than you can say Quidditch I was under the table watching Harry fucking Potter being seated across the restaurant. But it wasn't until I saw who slid into the booth next to him that I felt the urge to grab a fist full of black hair and bash it into a brick wall.

Harry fucking Potter going to dinner at the Palamino with Cho fucking Chang.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! A little bit faster update this time! Not much better I know but I am working on it! I have a pretty good idea about what's going to happen the next chapter too so get excited! **

**Just to let you guys know, I am actually working on finishing one of my other stories which is going to be a next gen kind of sequel to this one. That's why I haven't been updating as fast on this one. But once the other story is complete I will be posting it in it's entirity on here for you all to read! **

**I love you so much!**

**Thank you all for reading! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Shameless Stalking.**

* * *

It was official. I lost it.

I was sitting behind a plant in the middle of a five star restaurant watching my ex have dinner with his ex.

Shameless Stalking.

Oh how the mighty have fallen.

"Seriously Red, you are kind of embarrassing us."

"Shut it Henry!"

Cho had brushed her bangs out of her face as she smiled brightly across the table at Harry. Since Hogwarts she'd cut her hair into an inverted bob making her look entirely to grown up and sexy. I didn't like it; I didn't like it at all. Not that I liked her much in the first place.

"Stupid Cho with her stupid hair, and her stupid face, and her stupid stupidness."

"She'd starting to babble now do you think we should get her out of here?" Henry said again, this time to Gwen.

"Nah, I actually find this pretty entertaining, it's kind of like watching the telly but real life."

"I'm still here you know!" I spat as I momentarily tore my gaze from the dining couple across the way.

"Alright Gin that's enough." Gwen finally decreed. I silently agreed, that was enough.

We paid the bill, leaving an overly generous tip on account of my weirdness and started walking through the sunset streets of London. I was preoccupied.

"What in the world… I just don't… why? Seriously why? There!? Of all times? Of all people!...I just…"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Gwen shouted surprising both Henry and I. Gwen clearly had something to say and it was going to be said, so I waited for whatever wisdom my best friend could lay on me. Merlin knew I needed anything I could get. "You need help Gin."

I felt panic rise up inside of me again. I didn't need help; I wasn't anywhere near how bad I used to be. I was doing okay.

Gwen's face softened as she continued. "You say that you're fine but you're not. It's clear you are not. I've seen you do this before, this spiral and I'm not having it. We are here for you, to support you with whatever you need but I am not going to lie to you. I love you more than anything. Henry and I both do, I can't see you go back to where you were."

I stood across from my two best friends. Both rightfully worried about me. Gwen's face was desperately concerned. She'd been there before, she knew.

I had to listen to her.

I had to.

"Okay Gwen, I'll do it. I'll work it out I promise." A relieved sigh escaped her as she wrapped me in a crushing hug. Followed not long after by Henry as well.

"What are you doing?" I laughed as he shook us lightly.

"I felt left out."

What a big baby.

I held hands with Gwen as we continued our trek down the London Sidewalk. This is what best friends were for. I really didn't know what I would do without her.

* * *

"It's been a while since I've seen you Ginny."

The leather felt hot and sticky underneath me, I stared at my ringing hands as I felt the nerves race through me.

"I don't usually do this you know?" Why had I said that? I didn't even know. The man I hadn't seen in years just stared at me over his square rimmed wire frames, leg balanced on his knee and fingertips pressed together into a diamond. Therapists were perceptive little buggers.

Mr. Waylon waited a few minutes before continuing. Probably giving me a few minutes to adjust and get a little bit more comfortable.

It wasn't happening, not yet.

I still hadn't accepted the fact that I needed this again.

I felt like a failure, I was doing so well.

"What's going on Ginny?" I let the turmoil churn inside of me until it finally bubbled up into words.

"He's back." Was all that I could manage.

"So I've read. It's funny I thought about you immediately when I saw the first article." Waylon responded before asking the inevitable question. "How are you feeling about his return?"

I sighed, thankful for the tiniest amount of relief it brought me as I sunk back into a slouch on the couch. "Mad. Happy. Confused. Relieved. Mad."

"I see that you said mad twice. Why do you think that is?"

Wasn't it obvious?

"Because I'm mad at him. Beyond furiously mad."

"It's common for anyone experiencing a break up to express themselves with anger. Being hurt by someone you love is painful. Being angry and lashing out is a way to direct your feelings. Most turn to anger as a coping mechanism, they can't deal with the pain that closure brings and need to direct it elsewhere."

He paused for a beat before continuing.

"Your case was much much different than a typical break up. You never got the opportunity for closure. Harry robbed you of that prospect so you've been carrying it with you for years. Anger is the appropriate first response."

I felt a little more tension ease out of me at his words.

"Have you accepted that you still have feelings for Harry?"

I let the words that I hadn't dared to speak out loud before whisper out. "Yes."

"Do you want those feelings to manifest into something between the two of you?"

I knew this one.

"No." I said sharply. Hurt tinged and twisted my words. "I can't be with him after what he did. I can't." My eyes traced the lines of the carpet.

"You know I always marveled at seeing you Ginny. You always referred to yourself as being broken, like a car, or a toy. Something that a few turns of a wrench could fix. The one thing I don't think you ever came to understand was that you aren't broken. You are just you, the same you as before but different. In a few years you will still be you, the same you as now, but different. You may be hurt, you may be angry but you are not broken."

Tears swelled in my eyes.

I fought them back from spilling over.

"Can you forgive him?" I searched inside myself, really searched for the answer to that.

"Maybe someday."

"I'll let you know something, something that will help you as you go through this battle of yours. Once you can find it in you to forgive him. To get that closure, the reasoning that every person needs that you have been missing. Things will get better."

I nodded. Letting his words absorb themselves into me.

"I won't bother setting up another appointment. You'll know if you need to come back or not."

* * *

The best part of a Fundraiser ball is the dress. I had somehow over the course of my life developed from being a don't-give-a-fuck tomboy to owning 36 dresses. I love dresses. I love them so much.

Gwen and I had gone full out for tonight, something that was pretty special for us. With a new dress on and a new pair of high heels I almost felt like a new person. Like I could handle all of this now.

It was the first night in a long time that I wanted to have a few drinks and have fun with my team. It was a fundraiser ball after all, that was what this was all about.

Henry and Gwen were dancing around like fools and making out at every possible opportunity. Crazy kids. I swelled with pride as he dipped her low and she laughed loudly causing more than a few people to look their way. I was so happy for them; out of all the people in the world who deserved happiness and love I'd say that it was them.

"Would you like to dance?" I turned my attention away from my striking best friends to look into a familiar pair of amber eyes!

"OH MY GOD CHARLIE!" Insert favorite brother here. Officially best day ever. "What are you doing here? How is Romania? Oh my Merlin!"

"I used to play Quidditch too you know? Not professionally like you Oh Great One but people still remember my name." I rolled my eyes as Charlie handed me a drink. Love him!

"How did you manage to get away from your Dragon Mistresses? I haven't seen your face in ages!"

"I wanted to see my favorite sister is that a crime?"

"I'm your only sister you git." He smiled jovially as he nudged my side.

"All the more reason." We continued to catch up as the night wound on. I introduced Gwen and Henry to Charlie and we even managed to dance a little bit. It was all too soon that Charlie gave me that all too familiar look.

Well it wasn't me that received the all too familiar look but it was a look that I have seen many a time.

"She's cute." I commented on the blonde chaser from the Wasps who was currently eye raping my brother.

"Yeah." He agreed as he ogled her scantily clad form. "I'm going to…"

"Go. You don't have to keep me company the whole night you manwhore."

"Don't be jealous love."

"You know me, jealous because all I want in life is to go home with a blonde girl." He chuckled as he gave me a warm hug.

Big brother hugs are the best.

"See you later."

"Promise you'll owl?"

"Yes Mum." I slammed my fist hard into his shoulder. Mum? Honestly!"

"Ow woman you'll break my bleeding arm."

And with that I was back to enjoying my night. At least for a few moments. The waiter returned with another firewhiskey and apple cider and I hummed in contentment. Maybe Waylon was right after all. Maybe I've been looking at myself wrong.

Perhaps I had a slight buzz.

Like I was in some sort of morbid romantic comedy, I watched as Harry walked through the door.

I laughed. I honestly laughed.

Of course Harry was here, that was just my life. It didn't bother me like I had expected it too, even when I saw a smiling Cho Chang join him and watched them head towards the bar. I needed closure. Things would get better. With that mindset, with the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel I had some new hope to hold onto. I needed closure, and I would get it.

Tonight however wasn't that time.

"How are you Ginny?" I would have recognized that thick garbled voice anywhere.

"Krum, haven't seen you since we crushed Bulgaria."

"It vas a luckhy match." I laughed as he sat down opposite me. Krum was entirely too nice of a guy.

"What brings you over here to converse with the enemy?"

"I saw you over heere, looking a leetle sad, I think, why eez such a beautiful voman so sad? So I come to cheer you ups." I smiled at that.

"How gentlemanly of you."

"Vould you like to dance?"

"Sure." Krum led me on the dance floor, and clumsily led me around for the next couple dances. Despite having my foot trodden on a time or two it was nice to see an old friend. Finally when I was almost sweating from getting down a little bit too much I had to wave the white flag.

As Krum and I sat at the table again both smiling I had to ask. "How's the wife?" Krum had married Alicia Spinnet a few years back which in a roundabout way made him practically family.

"Expecting baby number 2. All days with the complaining abouts her feets svelling. I pull my hair out." Another happily married sod in my life, exactly what I needed.

"I think after all of that, I need a little air." Krum gave me a hearty farewell before I made my way across the dance floor to the balcony outside. I snagged a glass of champagne as I past the heat barrier and the cool air enveloped me. I pressed the cold glass against my flushed cheek as I stared out across the gardens.

I may have had a bit too much to drink.

I felt his presence before I even heard his steps. It was like electro charged energy that seemed to course through me. Did he feel that? Or was it just me? Or was I thoroughly soused and imagining all of this?

When Harry finally appeared next to me I grudgingly had to throw the last one out.

So much for my conclusions.

He stood there silently in all his glory. All of his messy haired, emerald eyed, hand in pockets glory looking adorably sexy without even trying.

I didn't chance a glance at him as I spoke. "How is it that everywhere I go, you suddenly appear?"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the corner of his mouth hitch up into a little smile. "Well, I live with your mother, I'm best friends with your brother, and we know all of the same people."

I nodded acceptingly at that, he did have some rather valid points. "Touche."

"I like your dress." I peered down at the emerald green satin wondering if I could get away with claiming that I'd had it forever. Instead I chose to stay silent. I found that I was getting rather good at holding my tongue.

That was kind of a big deal for me.

"It's not as nice as your dates, but it gets me by." And just like that I was back.

"Cho isn't my date. I didn't even know she was going to be here." Funny that he knew exactly who I was talking about though.

"How did she even get an invitation in the first place?" I was going to have a talk to the International Quidditch Committee about this.

"Cho played Quidditch at school."

I snorted. "Yeah, terribly." I had turned now to face him my hands stoically placed on my hips, my chin held high. I could see the irritation etched on his face and I reveled in it.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem?" I should probably stop talking, but the drink was giving me courage and driving me on. I laughed coldly, shaking my head. "You know what? I have no problem. Why do I care who you take to dinner or take to fundraisers? I don't care!"

"How do you know we went to dinner?"

"Don't even worry about it Harry it's none of my business." I threw my hands up, signaling very much that I was done with this conversation.

Perhaps Harry had been drinking as well, because he was very much not letting me go.

"Don't pull that shit Gin, stop pretending that what I do isn't your business."

"It's not." I ground out.

"Yes it is."

It was the point of childish now. "NO It's not."

"It is."

I moved to walk away from him, from whatever this was. "Don't pretend to tell me what my business is." He pulled me to the side of the opening, probably to prevent people from seeing us rowing. I didn't care either way. "What the fuck Potter?"

"I want you to acknowledge that what I do matters to you. It's me you and you Gin, that's it. That's how it's always been."

"NOT ANYMORE!" I shoved his chest hard and was even more livid when he didn't move and inch. "You left! What we had left when you never came home." I shoved him again, and again.

I could feel the rage mutating me into something else. My mind was blurry as I let my hand fly and cleared as I peered into Harry's eyes. His hand circling my wrist as it stopped my palm from making contact with his face. In a low voice he commanded. "Stop."

I stopped fighting. I stopped fighting everything.

I reached with my other hand and pulled his mouth to mine. Our lips tangled as he instantly responded and an inferno erupted inside me. My bare shoulders hit the cool concrete contrasting so acutely with the feeling of Harry's warm body against mine. Feverish, drugging kisses weren't enough. I wanted more, I wanted everything. I pressed myself closer, his arms tightened around me before skating off to explore my body.

This is what I needed.

Right now.

It seemed like hours that we kissed and teased and touched and explored. Hours and minutes and too long and not enough. Everything was upside down and my head was hazy with drink and need and lust. My mouth left his perfect lips for a moment. "Harry," I breathed, my heavy lidded gaze clashing with his desire clouded one. "Take me home."

In a moment everything changed. Harry's face grew somber as he took a step away.

Cold air washed over me and I reached forward to bring him back. "Ginny stop." He warned as he diverted my hands from reaching him. "I can't do this." I felt my stomach churn painfully. I was an idiot. A fucking idiot. My eyes met his once more. "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

His words were lost on me as I doubled over and heaved the contents of my stomach at his feet.

After that everything went black.

* * *

I woke up with a headache like no other.

I slowly began to move myself into sitting position.

What. Le. Fuck.

"Morning Sunshine." Harry emerged in front of me with a cup of tea and a bottle of hangover potion. I double checked, despite being on my couch I was still wearing my dress. Very good sign.

I groaned painfully.

"Merlin what happened?"

He smiled at me as I took a sip of tea and grimaced. "You had a bit to drink."

You think Potter?

By the size of the massive hangover I was sporting I could have deduced that.

"I didn't do anything did I?" I waited for it. For whatever I did to come and bite me in the ass.

"You did throw up on my shoes." Embarrassment bloomed across my cheeks in a red stained blush.

I. Am. Humiliated.

"I'm so sorry. I'll buy you a new pair." Harry smiled before reassuring me that it was no problem. Methinks he's lying through his teeth a bit. I downed the hangover potion before asking again. "I didn't do anything else did I?"

He gathered my discarded bottle and cup so I couldn't see his face when he answered. "Nope. Nothing at all."

He turned back to me with a winning smile, I'm sure he was telling me the truth.

* * *

**A/N: What? What just happened? Did I update again? I did! **

**Love me again! Please! **

**Let me know what you think. **

**I love you so much! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Interrupted.**

**A/N: FIRST OFF I AM WRITING THIS IN ALL CAPS TO GET THE POINT ACROSS. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT SORT OF THING, DO NOT READ IT. **

**Second off, I would like to dedicate this chapter to one of my lovely reviewers Spiderman 2013 for saying such lovely things. You are the reason that this chapter has been published so soon :)**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open lightly, gliding into consciousness with an uneasy start. A light shuffling brought me up to a sitting position. Balancing my weight on my arms my gaze shifted around the inky black darkness searching for the soft sounds origin. Within moments everything became clear.

The weight on the bed shifted and at once I recognized Harry moving up towards me.

His black suit was immaculate in the dim light. The top two buttons undone casually as if he had just divested himself of his tie and was longing to remove the rest of it. Light reflected from the gold cuffs at his wrists. He drew nearer giving me an unrestricted view of his eyes.

God I loved his eyes.

I clutched the edge of my blanket against my chest as I stared dumbly into his gaze.

A heated fire was burning around his irises. The shadows increasing his angular cheekbones and the heaviness of his eyelids as he slowly deliberately positioned himself in front of me. His mouth centimeters from my own, my hips centered within his arms. He looked ravenous, like he could absolutely devour me in a single bite.

I wanted nothing more.

My breathe came out in desperate pants as I was achingly aware of our close proximity. I felt my core grow damp as his gaze lazily flitted over my flushed skin.

"What…?" was all I managed to say before his finger lightly silenced me. The pad of his callused thumb adeptly traced my lower lip. His gaze darkened as it followed his digits process; riveted to the spot where it made contact. My mouth instantly went dry; my gaze lowered a fraction of an inch as his tender touch tortured me.

It took me a few minutes to process the words he mumbled to me. Too distracted by his touch, his eyes, my reaction to him, and the thick hoarse desire laced tone of his voice. When the words, "Not tonight" hit home, we just stared at each other. For endless moments his eyes searched mine looking for the consent that had always been his.

My head bobbed into the smallest of nods and with a short but primal groan his lips closed the distance between us and met mine. Fireworks exploded behind my eyelids as our lips tangled in a searing kiss. The death grip on my blanket was entirely forgotten as Harry guided me back down onto my pillow. My fingers tangled in his messy hair forcing him as close to me as physically possible. All other thought left my mind and for mindless minutes I let my focus in life be the man over me. His lips left mine trailing scorching open mouthed kisses across my jaw bone to behind my ear; an agonized moan left me as he nibbled my earlobe causing me to buck wildly. The blankets were in a heap at the end of the bed, but at that moment you could set the blankets on fire for all I cared. With Harry positioned perfectly between my legs I could feel the rock hard outline of his erection pressing against the prison that were his trousers. I ground myself against him and let his satisfied groan drive me on.

I needed him inside me.

I was desperate to feel him inside of me.

"Please." I begged in a breathy murmur, bucking again as he sucked the flesh of my neck between his teeth.

His mouth travelled back up to my ear and his hot breath consumed me as he replied. "Not yet."

I moaned in agony as he shifted off of me and to my side. I reached for him blindly needing him to be near me, to douse the fire that had been burning inside of me for him.

Always for him.

His mouth met mine in drugging kisses. What seemed like an eternity later I felt his light touch skim over the hem of my Nightie.

Oh Merlin yes.

With increasing pressure he slid the edge of the fabric up his hand traveling over my outer thigh and up to my stomach. I arched into his touch as he did a sinful swoop with his tongue. My body went wild as I pictured him doing that very thing against my throbbing clit. Harry leisurely pace was driving me insane finally his fingertips feathered at the band of my knickers and slid underneath.

Oh god yes.

His fingers massaged a sinuous circle into my heat. A frantic moan escaped me.

He tortured me, playing on me like a finely tuned violin. As if he had never forgotten exactly how I liked to be touched. His finger dipped as one knuckle dragged across the seam to the entrance on my body. I gulped for air awaiting the blissful pleasure that would accompany the penetration.

"Do you like that?" He murmured against the flushed skin of my neck.

"Oh God Yes." I sobbed as my hips rode against his hand. The build inside of me was incredible, and I knew that the earth shattering orgasm that would accompany it would be nothing short of mind altering.

His mouth nibbled on my earth lobe as he slowly, deliberately circled me there.

If he would just…

If he would only…

I begged, and pleaded. My hips bucked as incomprehensible encouragement escaped me.

I could feel him grin against my neck.

His fingers parted my folds causing the breath to stick in my lungs.

Please.

Oh, Please Harry.

"Is this what you want?" His fingertip lightly pushed inside of me, barely a fraction of an inch and nowhere near enough.

Yes. Fuck yes.

I was so close. Once his finger was inside of me I was going to come. Hard.

Merlin Please.

I was so ready.

"Anything for you." He whispered and I braced myself for the pleasure that would surely follow.

My eyes slammed open. My body heaving off the bed and into sitting position, sweat covered my body as light streamed in my windows. Sensation was alive all over me as the dampness between my thighs was almost embarrassing.

Frustration consumed me like rage and I did the only thing I could think off.

I buried my face in the pillow and screamed bloody murder my fists swinging at anything within distance.

When I finally settled down from my miniature fit I racked my hands through the uncontrollable mess that was my hair.

Harry Fucking Potter. I couldn't even escape him in my dreams anymore.

He was going to be the death of me.

* * *

I had been put on Labor duty.

Basically I was supposed to be the hired muscle. I reminded Hermione of the flaw of this plan. I was a seeker, not necessarily the most brilliant choice for hired muscle.

It won't be that much, she said.

It'll be fine, she said.

I agree with her that nothing looks too heavy for me. It was just the quantity that had me for a loop.

247 gift bags.

50 centerpieces.

Table Clothes.

Chairs.

Tables.

Books.

Honest to Merlin, Hermione had boxes of books for decorations for her wedding.

The woman was barmier than I thought!

It was weird for me to be reminded that Hermione was a dame with dame sensibilities. Hermione was always beautiful in her own way, but for some reason she was the equivalent of a bro to me. A bro who wore skirts and nagged on me to get my homework done.

I walked by with an armload of Folded Linens. "Harry, you are remembering to place them in descending order aren't you?"

I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"Yes Hermione." She smiled before turning back to her massive flow chart.

Was that the Seating Chart?

Holy Hell.

I whipped around to continue my job and ran directly into Ginny. Thankfully my hands were completely full so they didn't stray to the back of my head to ruffle my hair. I hadn't seen her since the ball incident and being so close to her was reminding me of exactly how her gorgeous mouth felt against mine.

Her eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Harry! HI!" Her voice squeaked and the tower of linens teetered precariously. She focused on righting them before clearing her throat loudly.

She looked embarrassed, it couldn't be from the ball incident still?

She was nowhere near that thin skinned.

I gave her a slight smile. "Everything alright?"

She cleared her throat several more times before finally answering me. "Yeah. Fine. Totally fine. Do you need any help?"

"There is about two house loads more where this came from. I would appreciate a hand." As I dropped my pile off and chanced a glance at Ginny watching as she wound up her hair at the base of her neck.

I had kissed that neck. And that mouth. My hands had caressed her hips and gripped her arse.

She had never been able to hold her drink like that before.

I didn't know she was obliterated out of her mind.

I meant what I said. I didn't want to hurt her anymore.

When she asked me to take her home, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. But that wasn't all that I wanted from her.

Thank Merlin I stopped us when I did. What would have happened if she had woken up the next morning next to me? I couldn't take her throwing me out. It would kill me. Even imagining the hurt was painful.

It was better that she didn't know.

For now.

Perhaps in the future, when all of this is long behind us.

On a day where I can lovingly wrap my arms around her, feel her contented sigh as she leans back into my embrace. Where I can whisper that I love her and not fear her running the complete opposite direction.

I pray for those days to come.

I keep waiting and I try to be patient, but let's face facts here, being patient has never been my strong suit. Not when I long for her and every moment without her feels like an eternity.

This was getting ridiculous.

Time passed quickly with so much stuff to do. As Ginny and I loaded the last of the wedding junk into the storage room I was pretty proud that I had been able to keep my mind off of her for that long a period.

"Hey Harry." I pulled the door behind me as we made our way back to report our progress.

"Yeah Gin." She no longer winced when I called her by her old nickname which made me annoyingly happy. I loved to call her Gin.

She looked nervous for some reason so I waited for her to speak. "I wanted to thank you again, for taking care of me at the ball. Thinking about it, it would have been really bad if you hadn't been there. If the press had gotten a hold of that or my team, I could have potentially lost my job. So Thank you." My heart swelled at her words and I was 100% honest when I replied.

"Anytime."

Anytime, Anywhere, Always, Forever.

Forever Gin.

She grinned at me and I felt a leap of joy; marveling at how a simple smile could change my entire mood.

"There is something else I'd like to talk to you about." She slowed her pace to a stop and I followed suit drinking in her ivory cheeks, the thick fringe of her lashes, her pink lips. I longed to tell her how beautiful she was, to hook the stray strand of hair behind her ear. I held myself in check. "Since you've been so great about the drunk thing… ummm… it's about us…"

My whole body tightened. Is this it? Is this what I've been waiting for? I forced myself to breathe.

Ginny, I love you. I love you.

"… I was thinking about it and… Well it wasn't really right how it ended, for either of us."

I kept my lips sealed. For fear that if I spoke I'd drop to my knees and beg.

I was an idiot. I'm sorry. I fucked up, I'll never even leave for the grocery store again without telling you.

Please. It hasn't ended. It'll never end.

"…and I was thinking that we need closure. So we can get back to being friends and act normally around each other…"

Panic rose inside of me. No. God no.

"…we never really got closure and I think it's what we need. To move on."

To move on?

TO MOVE ON?

I wasn't going anywhere I couldn't move on.

I couldn't let her.

"So all I need to know is why you didn't come back." I stared into her eyes, eyes I could look into forever. I was paralyzed. I felt empty.

I couldn't let her go. I couldn't give up on us. Not yet.

Silence stretched on between us. Me completely immobile staring at the only woman in the world I will ever love. She was staring back at me expecting me to give her some reason to move on.

"Fuck this." I finally ground out before walking around her and stalked purposefully towards the door. I didn't turn around to see the look on her face. I couldn't bear it.

* * *

**A/N: Another fast update? **

**Hell Yeah! **

**Best day ever. **

**How are you liking the story far? **

**Finally got a little bit of juicy content in there. About time in my opinion? **

**Any thoughts for what's going to happen next? **

**Love you 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Holy Head Harpies**

**A/N: Hi there! So I really wanted to get this chapter out mainly for one reason. THIS WEEKEND IS LEAKYCON! AND I AM GOING TO BE THERE! Is there anyone else going to Portland? If so PM me! I'd love to meet up! **

**That is all. BTW! The next chapter is half done, and it is super good :-P**

* * *

"Introducing the chicks with the kicks! The women who can win 'Em! the Holyhead harpies!"

The crowd roared as we zoomed onto the pitch doing alternating circles as our silhouettes marred the glittering fireworks. Adrenaline raced through my veins as the wind whipped my hair behind me. There was nothing in the world like game day. No feeling that could match it in the universe. I felt bad for people out there who couldn't experience this, to get a taste of the addicting fire that high level competition gave you.

Not so bad that I'd give up my position or anything, but bad nonetheless.

I had never understood people who weren't competitive. Simply because competitive seemed to course through my veins at moments like this.

We zoomed down to our benches ready to get the all too familiar pep talk from coach as the opponents did their opening. A deafening boo sounded as the Cannons exited their changing rooms. I held back the grin at our fans reaction instead doing my best to concentrate on the x's and o's on coach's diagram.

Did I mention we had the greatest fans in the world?

It was inevitable we were going to win. The Cannon's reputation hadn't changed much in the past 60 years. It was sad really, all they needed was one dynamite player to turn them around; they just never seemed to be able to sign one. And why would they, no one wanted to sign with a team that were considered a laughingstock.

It wasn't sad that we were going to spank the pants off of them.

Ron's face is going to be priceless.

I had one of the greatest jobs, and this was exactly what I needed to keep my mind off my current situation. More importantly to keep my mind off of Harry and his refusal to give me the closure that I asked for. I shook my head as coach's words lulled around me. Not now Ginerva. Stay focused on this game.

I let my mind wander to my usual game day preparation.

Since my very first game at Hogwarts I had done the same thing. The girls locker room had a traditional song that we sang before we did our fly outs every time. So as I was surrounded by my fellow Harpies I muttered the lilting chant.

'We're here to fight, we're here to roar,

That's why were in Gryffindor,

We're here to fly, we're here to soar,

That's why were in Gryffindor.'

"Oi Weasley…" My eyes clashed with coach's forbidding expression. " Get your head in the game! Keep this up and I'll bench you." I made it a point to listen after that, coach though being mostly full of hot air had been known to follow through with threats. "Clean lines ladies. If I see the chasing getting sloppy we'll be doing double practices before we play Puddlemere. Beater's aim towards the keeper, I want his eye not focused on those hoops. Gigi catch the bleeding snitch, you showboat out there and I'm trading you to the bleeding Cannons. Go out there AND WIN!"

Coach moved his clipboard to the side extending his hand to the center of the circle, we all followed suite mirroring his own action in preparation for what was next. "Harpies on Three!" I yelled, doing my duty as captain. "One, Two, Three HARPIES!" With that we all grabbed our brooms and moved out from the bench and kicked off into the air.

I met across from the referee and the head chaser for the Cannon's, my mouth set in a firm line.

"Now I want a nice clean game." Her eyes moved between the two of us as we nodded in assent rising in the air to await the toss.

Burke, the Cannon's chaser sneered at me. "Watch yourself Little Girl. It would be a shame if you got hurt."

I grinned at that. This wasn't the first time a man though he had the right to threaten me because of my short stature. They are all the same, and I am no stranger to Trash Talk.

"Tell yourself that when I wipe the field with your arse."

He grinned at me and I felt a smug smile set on my face.

"Bring it."

"You're on."

I let my hand hang in midair; the other hand wound tightly around the handle of my broom, the worn wood was cool against my bare fingers. I heard the countdown and I felt eagerness well inside of me as the toss neared.

My eyes locked with Burke's as the ball slowly made its way between us to its highest point. With a crack we both took off and my free hand wound around the ball and flung it out to Gwen. I paused only for a moment, to flash a knowing smile to Burke's annoyed face.

"You're going to have to do better than that." And with that I was racing down the pitch to join my teammates.

Little Girl?

Like Hell.

* * *

26 minutes that's how long it took for us to beat the Cannon's.

With a score of 240 to 0.

It wasn't even fair really.

I almost felt bad that we beat them so terribly.

Almost…

"WE FUCKING WON!" Gwen screamed as we all jumped around congratulating each other. We had already expected the W on our side but I honestly thought it would be a little more difficult to secure. With this win we were heading into the playoffs and there was a real possibility that we could take the cup this year. Winning the World Cup? Hello Childhood Fantasies? Are you there? You have just been realized.

I wish I could go back to me as a child and tell me that I would be straight up LEGIT.

The crowd was deafening, everyone celebrating with us as we hugged and regrouped enough to shake the Cannon's hands before launching back into a jumping fit towards the fitting rooms. The confetti sprinkled everywhere drowning out most of my view of the stands. More fireworks were let off as the stands chanted "HARPIES HARPIES HARPIES!"

"PARTY TONIGHT! BOOM BOOM ROOM! BE THERE!" Someone shouted across the crush of trainers and players.

"Are we going?" Gwen questioned wiping off some excess sweat with a towel making a point to not get separated from me in the mob that was moving us on.

"DUH!" I yelled before throwing myself at her and wrapping her is a massive hug.

Winning makes me affectionate.

Deal with it!

Within a moment a shout interrupted us.

"OH MY MERLIN YOU WON!" Henry appeared from the crowd startling Gwen and I.

Her answering shriek nearly made me deaf. "I KNOW OH MY GOD!" She jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist so that he was carrying her. He rolled his eyes at me but I couldn't help but give him a huge smile. What goofballs. Have I mentioned that they are perfect for each other? Because they totally are.

It really makes me want to punch them in their faces, but with you know love.

Gwen stayed wrapped around Henry like an anaconda so without having to ask he carried her on towards the changing rooms. "We're partying tonight? You in?" I said, disturbed at the evil creeper smile that he answered with. We reached the doors to the Changing room's and without a beat pushed right through them.

"HENRY YOU PRAT GET OUT!"

"What I come in here all the time?!" He said as Gwen scrambled away from him.

"Girl's only! NO boys allowed." When he made it very clear that he intended to go nowhere it was clear that desperate measures had to be taken. I grappled for the nearest elbow pad and shucked it at his face, he yelped as he was hit with pad's, jerseys and whatever else we could find. He hung in there until a spare shoe caught him in the jaw causing him to shriek and run out of the double doors.

"I do not know why I put up with him." Gwen said as she waved her wand to clean up the mess we just made.

I laughed as I pulled my jersey off and headed towards the showers.

"Don't ask me man, he's your boyfriend." She stuck her tongue out in response and we delved into the titter or girls all getting ready for the night ahead.

The BOOM BOOM ROOM after all was one of the hottest night clubs in the wizarding world. Exclusive as fuck. You had to know somebody to get in. Why they continually kept giving us invites I will never fathom, because once the caravan of people that was our team and close members were ready to go we apparated and tore through the place like a hurricane.

Where there once was soft music and a semblance of class turned into pulsating music and shot after shot after shot.

Literally.

We might not be the classiest team in the Quidditch world, but we sure knew how to have fun.

Party in full swing, dancing on bars, and generally acting like a fool. Exactly how a win should be celebrated. I danced with anybody who could get my hands on, or who would stay with me for more than a few minutes. I made the decision to stay away from the bar tonight, my pride still stinging from the puking all over Harry Potter incident from a few weeks prior.

My mind was blank as one song melded into another, letting my body swing and sway to the music. Losing myself in the rhythm and beat and generally just having fun. I couldn't tell you how much time had passed. Godric, I couldn't even tell you everyone I had danced with! All I knew was that my body was covered with sweat and I didn't even care. The pulsing beat of a Screeching Eel's song ended and I braced myself for the beginning of the next set.

Slow music waved across the crowd and I recognized the song as a newer love song by Cassiopiea.

Slow songs.

Constantly ruining my life.

I stood awkwardly at the center of the dance floor for long enough to know I shouldn't be there watching as everyone paired up to enjoy the moment together. I shuffled through the couples heading towards the bar figuring it was a good time to get some water because I had been doing a fair bit of exercise.

It seemed like everyone here had someone to dance with. My gaze flicked from one dancing couple to another.

The bartender seemed content with remaining silent and watching the crowd as well.

My eyes drifted over the crowd and a pang of awareness washed over me.

Harry wasn't here.

My stomach dipped in disappointment and my mouth tugged down in a frown at the realization. Everywhere I went lately he seemed to magically appear. Every event, my family's house, even restaurants, for him to be absent seemed almost strange.

I was getting used to seeing him.

I was getting used to him being there.

That was an Ironic Statement.

I was clearly disappointed.

Why couldn't he just give me the closure?

Why even though I didn't want anything to do with him did I want him here?

I was so confused, and I wasn't even drunk. I was wrong to thing that being around him all the time would help things, that somehow I would become accustomed to his presence. I have never felt normal with Harry around, not since the first moment I laid eyes on him and told my mother that "Harry Potter was on the train!"

We couldn't be normal. We couldn't be friends.

It wasn't in the cards for us.

What I needed was to stay the hell away from him.

For good this time.

* * *

**Another A/N: Sorry it's so short! I swear I will make up for it in the next chapter. I swear. Should be up by the end of the weekend. **

**Loves. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Evesdropping**

**A/N: WARNING. This chapter also has adult content. If you are uncomfortable about that sort a thing I advise you not to read. Thank you.**

* * *

A loud tapping on my window woke me up out of my very deep sleep.

That and rolling out of bed and busting my arse on the floor.

I cursed as I clutched my backside.

Why Merlin? Why do you hate me?

My eyes cracked open and espied the clock next to my bed. I had only been asleep for four hours.

Why am I awake again?

Another round of scratches and tapping came from my window and daylight began to glimmer.

There was an owl here.

Who sends an owl at seven in the morning?

Another ray of daylight.

Mum.

I heaved open the window and let the familiar form of Errol wing in and promptly smash into the floor.

"At least someone's in the same boat." I commented wryly as I bent down to retrieve the note attached to the owls leg.

_Ginerva, _

_I hope I didn't wake you, I never can recall which one of you sleeps till when. _

I made a mental note not to snort at that. Of course she knew, Mum knew everything.

_Bill and Fleur owled last night saying they are leaving for France and they don't know when they will be coming back. Apparently it is some sort of emergency with Fleur's younger sister, she seemed like a nice enough girl when I met her at the wedding but you can never be too sure. Bill said at the very least they will for sure be back for little Ron's wedding. They leave first thing tomorrow morning so we are having a family get together today to wish them well. After all we have no idea when they will be back so we don't know when we'll see them again. And little Victoire is so young too…_

_Look at me, carrying on so. _

_Do come over as soon as you are decent Ginny dear. _

_Love always, _

_Mum. _

A sigh escaped me and a deep V set itself between my eyebrows. I suppose I better start getting ready for this day. Family outings were always a good time in our family but on the odd occasion they could get rather intense. Let not get started on the Percy/Audrey debacle two years ago. I didn't even know that quiet little mouse could scream let alone at that decibel. Other than that the only real thing that we need to worry about in Mum, if she "accidently" tries a bit too much Sherry while cooking she'll start to get that look in her eye.

The look means one thing, and the only thing to do at that moment in time is to separate her and George immediately.

I wonder if George is ever going to truly be the same.

It's funny that I can relate to how he feels. We all lost Fred as our brother, but George, he lost his other half. Maybe someday something will come along to make him feel whole again.

Maybe the same will happen for me.

I grabbed fistfuls of my hair and raked my brush through it haphazardly. At this moment in time, I do not even care how it looked, so I wound it up in an easy and simple bun at the nape of my neck and called it good.

I searched my floor and found the first jumper that looked cleanish and shucked it on. My hands patted my pockets as I verified I had my wand and my keys before I turned on my heal and apparated on the spot.

My eyes scanned the silhouette of the burrow against the rising sun and a small smile quirked my lips. It was true what they say, there really is no other feeling in the world like coming home. So much warmth oozed from this place, you could practically feel the warm memories that lived here. It was bittersweet that today I had to make the hike from the apparition ward on such terms as Bill leaving. Bill being as old as he was never was as closer to me as the others were, but he was still my older brother and I still hated to see him leave. I needed to remember to ask Bill what the Godric was going on with Fleur's little sister surely he wouldn't keep it a secret from me of all people.

As I neared the edge of the cornfield a hollow thwacking noise assaulted me. It was familiar to me seeing as it had been one of my chores when I lived here. The sound of an axe hitting wood struck again and I mildly wondered who in the world Mum enlisted to cut wood so early. I pushed the remaining few feet and with distinct rustles emerged from the line of the field.

My mind blanked as it locked on to Harry fifteen feet from me.

All I can say was thank Merlin he was still wearing a shirt.

He was sweating as he threw the chopped pieces into the freshly cut pile before setting a new log up to be split. The axe moved above him, the muscles in his arms contracting as the axe flew forward and severed another piece a wood from the chunk.

I wordlessly ogled him as he arms moved up again.

This has to be the hottest thing that I've ever seen in my entire life.

Harry stopped bringing the axe down to the ground and wiping the sweat from his brow. It was then he turned slightly and shuffled backwards when he caught sight of me.

"Jesus Ginny! You scared the Begeezes out of me!" My face turned as bright red as a tomato at being caught shamelessly eye molesting him.

"I…l.I'm sorry." I stuttered averting my eyes and making a point to get to the house as fast as I possibly could. I wanted to stay and ask him why he was chopping wood when he had a wand, but any question I might be able to come up would be as pathetic as my apology at this point.

I was here to see my family. Not Harry.

Harry and his fucking incredible gorgeousness.

I felt arousal snaked down my abdomen and hit me.

I needed to get laid. But the likelihood of that happening was like the likelihood that muggles would start enchanting teapots.

I opened the kitchen door to see the bright and shining faces of Hermione and Ron talking animatedly to Bill and Fleur. My eyes spotted the pot of tea already made and I bee lined towards it. It was still entirely too early and I needed a serious pick me up.

After a few minutes of drinking my tea in silence I was pulled out of the chasm that my mind had settled itself into.

"Are you in Ginny?"

I resisted the urge to look like a deer caught in wandlight.

"What?"

My body instantly sensed that Harry had joined us and I kept my gaze riveted on Ron. Stupid wanker not giving me closure.

"We're all heading over to Neville's to play some Quidditch. You in?"

My mind reeled as one thought crossed my mind. Harry takes his shirt off when he plays Quidditch. Another jolt of arousal ripped through me and I was on the verge of whimpering with frustration. There was no way that I would be able to survive that.

"No, you guys go ahead. I'm not feeling so hot."

* * *

The family outing had exhausted me. Not because the Quidditch match was particularly heated but because of the inner battle that had been waging inside of me. Ever since the kiss in the Bridal shop and the kiss on the balcony I couldn't get Ginny out of my mind. The way she smelled, the feel of her skin against my hands, the way she tasted, especially the way she tasted. It was driving me mad that I couldn't get her alone to talk to her, or in an ideal world to kiss her senseless. Even after her she cornered me asking for closure the other day. My thoughts were consumed with the idea my imagination filled with images of running my hands through her hair and over her body.

The woman was driving me absolutely bonkers.

Even today, when it was announced that we'd all be heading over to the Longbottom's to use their pitch she cried off. Miss I'm-a-professional-Quidditch-Player doesn't take a chance to beat every male of her family because she has a headache and needs to lie down? I don't think so. Sometimes I honestly think this girl doesn't remember that I know her.

It didn't take me long to cry off as well feigning some important meeting with some Ministry big up and returning to the burrow so I could sulk some more about my current predicament. I couldn't tell anyone the truth, the majority of the people who I associated myself with on a daily basis were all related to the girl who was my current problem. I doubt that any of them would want to hear about how sexually and emotionally frustrated I was over their baby sister.

Probably wouldn't go over so well.

I shuffled into the burrow, my hands in my pockets and I made the trek up the three flights of stairs to the room that I had been living in. The stairs no longer creaked and groaned at the weight of feet striking them and I was sure one of the children finally got fed up and charmed them all to remain quiet. When I finally reached my door I opened it noiselessly and went inside, wondering what exactly Ginny was doing at this very moment.

She had probably fled home the moment we all left and was even now sitting in her flat steaming about how much she hated my existence. Either that or she was out with some high to do Quidditch Mate talking about how now that Harry Potter was back it was ruining her sodding life. I felt a sigh escape me as I went over to my dresser tugging off my shirt and throwing it into the hamper that was now standing next to the door to the adjoining room. I replaced it quickly and moved to go downstairs and drown myself in the mountains of leftovers that were sure to be in the kitchen when I heard it.

An agonizing moan coming from behind the door directly in front of me. I crept forward pressing my ear to the door as another moan sounded and a more audible voice washed over me. "Oh Merlin please."

I would recognize that voice anywhere, even if we were in a crowd of hundreds of people I would be able to pick out Ginny.

Rage coursed through me. I had assumed that she had gone home, ragged on me angrily and then went to bed. I had not thought that she would bring someone here, to her parents' house to have a tryst. My hand gripped the door handle and I knew that whoever the hell that was over there with Ginny, my Ginny was going to die a very slow painful death. This mother fucker didn't have a chance.

Another moan assaulted me and my jaw tightened painfully. The brief thought that I should walk away flashed through my mind, but the green eyed monster bubbling up inside of me smashed him with one easy step. I reached back towards my back pocket for my wand, when I stopped…

Words filtered through the door. "Oh god Harry Please don't stop."

Rage died instantly replaced by burning desire. My hands moved on their own to the panels of the door as I leaned closer against it.

"Harry Please."

Visions flashed through my mind. Ginny laying against her pillows, her flushed face thrown back in ecstasy, the creamy white skin of her breasts heaving, the pale pink of her nipples hardened and tight with desire, her back arching off of the bed, the smooth line of her flat stomach, her legs propped open on the bed, exposing herself to the empty bedroom and her dainty hand settled in-between her legs. Touching herself against the firey red curls that lay there. Spreading herself open, her fingers exploring, coaxing, entering herself. Begging for me. Only me.

Another moan tore through the air and I was agonizingly hard. I could feel my erection straining against my zipper. The thought of being there with her, touching her, being inside of her once more made my hand flutter back down to the door handle.

I wanted nothing more than to open that door and give her a reason to scream my name.

She'd kill me if I did. I knew that. But I wanted it, just as badly as I wanted her.

"Harry." The name came out in a husky murmur and I could feel my erection jump. I had to stop myself from going in there, from ruining all the progress I had made since that kiss that set everything on fire. There was only one way that I knew how. My trousers hit the floor along with my boxers and I grabbed myself, letting the soft skin covering hard steel adjust to the assault as I began pumping my shaft to the rhythm of Ginny's moans. My other hand moved up to grasp the door jam, steadying myself as heat invaded me.

"Oh god that feels so good."

It did, it felt so good. I ached to be able to tell her that, to be able to show her how good it could be between us. I could feel my eyes begin to drift shut as I pumped myself, felt the words drip from my mouth in a whisper, as if I was whispering them in her ear as I slowly slid inside of her. "That's right baby." The moaning increased and my breathing grew harsher. I could feel my cock tighten in anticipation. I didn't want to go alone. "Come for me Gin."

"I'm so close Harry." My head rolled back in satisfaction at her words. _That's right. Say my name again._

"Come for me Ginny, come on baby, l want to hear you."

The moaning increased and I could hear the bed shifting. I could almost feel her hips grinding into her hand, wringing pleasure from every caress, riding it towards the ultimate satisfaction. I imagined her doing the same thing, my face nestled between her thighs, her hands pressing me against her, the taste of her on my tongue.

My balls tightened and I squeezed my grip and stifled a groan. Fuck it felt so good.

"Oh god yes. Yes. Yes." Her orgasm took her hard and I gasped as mine took me at the same time, my seed shooting out onto the door dripping down the barrier that had brought us both to release.

I wanted to see her, lying there in her after glow. Hand still dangling lightly against her sex. Breasts flushed with satisfaction rising harshly.

A few moments later, and after I had composed myself from the mind blowing orgasm I had just achieved I made a note to clean myself up and sneak back downstairs before Ginny could realize that she had had an audience to her private time. It wouldn't do that I knew she was touching herself to the thought of me, she wouldn't be able to look at me straight. But I knew one thing, I would always have ministry appointments from now one whenever Ginny had a headache. As I slipped down the stairs a grin spread across my face, I hadn't felt this good in a long long time.

* * *

A/N: Another Quick update! Hurray for me! I am a little later then I thought I was going to be, I'm sorry about that but it wasn't months this time and I chalk that up to a win. Let me know what you think about this chapter. I'm a big fan about the second half but I couldn't really get excited about the first part.

Questions? Concerns? Comments? I appreciate the feedback.


End file.
